Saiyens Forever
by ms.moe
Summary: another saiyen has secretly come to earth...another threathening villen has come to earth with his eyes fixed on killing the last remaining saiyens....PLEASE R&R i am begging you!!!!!
1. Part 1

DISCLAIMER: DISCLAIMER: Dragonball is the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, TOEI Animation and FUJI TV. Licensed in North America to FUNimation Productions, Pioneer Entertainment, etc, etc. No copyright infringement is intended with this fan fiction. So Please be nice and don't sue, I am very poor!!  
  
Author's Note: This Dragonball fanfiction doesn't have a certain time between the sagas, it is just something that I wrote. Hope you like it and I would love it if you would R&R and please tell me what you would like to see in Part 2 and also tell me what you like to see in these kind of Fan Fic's so I can try and make them better. Okay hope you enjoy  
  
It was a dark and stormy night and Jessica was sitting at her bedroom computer doing some homework that should have been done the night before. Jessica was a small girl for her age of 18. She had long black waist length hair that she usually kept in a braid or in a loose ponytail. She wasn't in the best of moods, come to think of it ever since that devastating day her mother died 3 months ago Jessica hasn't been herself. Neither has her dad. Since her mother died from a car wreck involving a under aged driver Jessica's dad has buried his feelings and resorted to alcohol. Almost every Friday night it seems like that her dad is gone all night and comes home the next morning with major hangovers and all through out the week he is cranky and mean. Most definitely not like what he used to be like when her mom was still alive. She has grown to hate her dad; he is always having friends over and treating her like a little maid. "Why did my life have to be like this?" she wondered silently. "JESSE you better get your butt down here now and get these dishes washed before I have to come up there and make you do them, you are suppose to have dinner cooked and the kitchen cleaned by the time I get home!!" yelled her dad interrupting her deep thoughts. She rolled her eyes as she left her room and went downstairs to satisfy her dad. "Dad, I have homework to catch up on I will do it later," she answered as she entered the kitchen to see her dad taking a beer out of the out dated refrigerator. He was a tall man but a little over weight. You could tell he hadn't shaved in awhile and hadn't taken a shower lately. Jessica frowned at the sight of her dad but stood her ground. "You just cut off you water young lady!" he yelled back as he made his way toward her grabbing her arm. Jessica wasn't surprised by his actions and sternly snatched her arm out of his grip. She knew there was no sense in arguing with him and reluctantly started to wash the filthy dishes. Awhile-later Jessica was finally done with the irritating task of washing the dishes and was now sweeping the tile floor. "I'm going out for awhile I have a few errands to run in town, I don't know when I will be back." stated her dad as he made his way to the front door stopping by the kitchen. Jessica knew good and well he was out to go get drunk again. She just nodded her head to show she heard him and watched him leave out the door. She sat down on the dining table that was in the middle of the small kitchen. Her dad had carved the table not long before her mother died. Those were the days when everything was well and life was great. Jessica felt the tears swell inside her as she remembered the good days before her mother's death. She rarely cried but at this moment she couldn't hold it back. She just couldn't figure out why things turned out the way they did. "Why?" she asked aloud knowing none one would here her or answer her. Silent tears ran down her pale cheek. Suddenly as if on cue a small light shown in front of her. She squinted to make out what it was and saw a small human figure that was growing bigger. The figure grew and grew until life size but still only a black silhouette. Jessica stared in amazement as the light faded revealing a woman with green scaly skin and bright red flaming hair wearing white clothing and a gold necklace. In her hand she held a gold scepter from what Jessica could make out. She stared in amazement at what she saw in front of her. "Hi Jessica." the woman said very tenderly. Jessica was speechless but eventually formed words and answered, "Hi." "Do not be frighten I am a simple messenger sent from a far away planet." "Wh..wh...What do you want with me?" she asked trying to hide the fear in her voice. "I am here to let you fulfill your destiny" she answered. "My destiny?" she asked puzzled. "Yes, you are not what you think you are, your planet is not the only planet with life on it, in fact your universe is not the only universe.." the women stated. "How can that be......?" she questioned in amazement not really expecting an answer. "You will come to find there is a lot you do not know, Jessica." "So spit it out already....what don't I know?" she asked full of curiosity now all fear vanishing. "This might come quite a shock to you but, you are from another planet known as Planet Vegeta which is no longer of existent you are part of the Saiyen race and your real name is Mai. Planet Vegeta was destroyed by an evil being known as Freeza. You were only a little baby before he destroyed it, your real parents knew about freeza's dreadful plan and sent you through a time warp to keep you safe from any harm. Then they tried to warn others but failed leaving only 2 other Saiyens not counting yourself. Mighty Prince Vegeta prince of all Saiyens and Goku. They are both powerful but friendly. They are the good fighting the evil. Goku defeated freeza along with other powerful aliens so has Vegeta. They have no idea you are here and you are a Saiyen also but they will soon be needing your help in a future fight against a very very powerful evil. I am not able to tell you more than that. I am suppose to take you to King Kai's planet to train you and send you to Goku and Vegeta and there friends." Jessica was in total disbelief. She listened intently to the women hanging on to every word. After registering everything said she asked, "Who is King Kai?" "King Kai is wonderful trainer who has agreed to train you to the fullest." "Train me to do what?" "To fight of course like a real saiyen warrior." Jessica thought for a minute thinking about all the things just told to her. She was in skeptical but agreed to go with the messenger women to King Kai's planet. "When can we leave?" she asked unexpectedly. "Right now," answered the messenger as she held out her green scaly hand out to Jessica. Jessica promptly took the offered hand and was suddenly in a whole new world.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jessica observed her surroundings with excitement and disbelief. The messenger that sent her here was standing to her left looking for something. "What are you looking for?" "King Kai, he said he would be in this exact spot..." the women answered with disappointment in her voice. Jessica wandered off a little and saw a small fat blue figure coming toward them. "Is that him?" she asked pointing in the direction. "Yes it is!" the messenger squealed almost as if she was jumping for joy. Jessica looked at the small guy as he came closer. He was very odd looking, light blue skin and way over weight with little antennas and sunglasses. "Awe, Mai, it is nice to see you!" he exclaimed in a rather funny voice. He offered his hand out to Mai and she took it and they shook hands. Mai couldn't help but snicker at the figure before her. "What's so funny?" he asked quite confused. "Oh nothing sir," she answered quickly. King Kai looked Mai over up and down as if he saw right threw her. Mai stood uncomfortably. "Alright lets get to business!" he chimed out of no were, startling both Mai and the messenger. "First I would like to have a word with Miss. Pearl," he said as he motioned to the messenger to follow him. She followed him leaving Mai to herself. Mai could still see them but they were still distant enough for her not to hear them. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Miss. Pearl, what have you told the girl so far?" King Kai asked as he took a glimpse back at Mai. "Only what you told me to tell her King Kai," she answered. "Great Miss. Pearl I think you is done here, now you can go." "Thank you King Kai just call me when you need service." she said. Pearl suddenly disappeared with on little swish of her arm. King Kai made his way over to Mai to fill her in on the events ahead of her. "So what happens now?" Mai asked as soon as King Kai was in earshot. King Kai was startled by her eagerness but soon dismissed the thought. "7 years from now a horrible evil is going to attack Goku and his friends, they will need some extra help. You are the extra help. Pearl, informed you of your past. That you were sent through a time warp. I don't know much of that but I know now that you are here and things are a little different. First you need to take a look in the mirror we have changed your appearance a little." King Kai handed Mai a medium sized mirror. Mai was excited to see what she looked like so she snatched the mirror from King Kai and lifted it eye level. She saw that her hair was now a dark silver color and in a loose ponytail. Her complexion was now a little darker and she was much taller and shapelier. Mai was pleased with her new look. She gave the mirror back to King Kai. "Do you like it?" he asked. "Yes I love it!!!" she squealed with excitement. "Now there will be another addition but that will be after you have trained for a bit." "What will it be?" she asked eagerly. "A tail.." he answered not knowing what her reaction would be. "A TAIL!!!!" she exclaimed but immediately settled down when King Kai gave her a dirty look. "Alright I am gonna train you non-stop for a total of 2 years, then we will send you too Goku and Vegeta, of course they will have no idea who you are so you must act like a normal person just looking for a place to stay and I am almost certain they will let you stay with them. Be normal and don't let them know of your power till the fight that will happen the following 5 years. In those 5 years you will get to know the Z fighters become their friends. You got it?" "I think so," she answered bewildered that this was happening. "Now to begin your training you must catch my pet monkey Bubbles.. ."  
  
  
  
2 years later...night before Mai's departure to earth.  
  
"Wow King Kai these past 2 years of gone by so quick it seems like yesterday that messenger came and got me from my hell hole I was stuck in and now I can fly and fight beyond belief you said so yourself you haven't seen power quite like mine next to Goku of course, who I have yet to meet. I have a tail that is cooler than I thought it would be, and I am soon to be transported to my new home.... King Kai I am so excited!!!!" exclaimed Mai as she gave King Kai a big bear hug. "Yes I noticed Mai but we must go over what you are to do and what are the rules again," he answered with a stern voice. "Again...ok...I am to go to earth with my tail hidden and seek out Goku. Try and see if I can stay with him. He will let me and I am to get to know them and live with them but also not to forget to train every now and then yet keeping my secret hidden. I am to meditate and contact you every night when I get a chance. I am to stay in the house at all times maybe even play sick during full moons so I will not transform.... and... I think that is all." "Good now if there is any problem whatsoever I am right here..." said King Kai, "King Kai you're not my mom or anything," she answered snickering. "I was only reminding you.," he said innocently. "Well I think I am gonna call it a day I am rather tired and I need my rest for my big departure tomorrow." yawned Mai as she got up and stretched heading toward her small bedroom. She crawled into her small bed and began to think about the events that have happened "So much has happened to me these past 2 years.....yet it doesn't seem weird at all, I'm not really surprised that any of this happened...I wonder why?" and with that she nodded off to sleep. King Kai was still up in his own deep thought "She has amazing power I hope she is able to hide it while around the Z fighters there is no telling what Vegeta might do if he finds out there is another living Saiyen...."  
  
*next day*  
  
"Rise and shine sleepy head!!" yelled King Kai as he banged on Mai's temporary bedroom door. Mai was still half asleep when she realized this was the day that she was leaving. She jumped out of bed and ran outside. Outside she saw King Kai standing beside a picnic table with breakfast on it and a pile of clothes. "Whose clothes are those?" she asked with curiosity. "There yours of course, training clothes and some casual clothes...of course" "Cool Beans!" she exclaimed with her mouth full of scrambled eggs. When she was done she took the clothes and changed into one of the casual pairs some jean shorts and a simple white tank tops and brown tennis shoes, making sure her tail was hidden under her shirt around her waist. She stepped back outside ready and waiting for King Kai to send her to her destiny. King Kai looked over her wardrobe, "Looks good enough I guess, here is a casual bag to put your other things in okay this is including other clothes and toiletries you will need." he said as he handed the bag to her. "Alright lets do this!" she exclaimed. She took a hold of King Kai's shoulder and was transported down to earth with a flash.  
  
  
  
Mai was now were she had been wanting to be for the past 2 years. She just couldn't wait to meet Goku and the others especially Vegeta. King Kai told her so much about the Z-fighters and their friends Bulma and Chi-Chi. It was all so exciting to her. Mai was in the middle of town standing on the sidewalk looking at the buildings trying to figure out were she was. She finally decided to ask someone. "Um...excuse me sir, could you tell me were I can find a phone?" she stopped a very short man who was astonished by her beauty and asked him. "Why yes right around the corner to your left.." he answered. "Okay thanks!!!" she yelled as she waved and ran towards the direction he pointed her in. When she got to the phone she realized she had no money. "Oh Crap, how am I ever gonna find Goku at this rate?" she said to herself.  
  
"Um...excuse me miss.. But do you need some change to make a phone call?" Mai whirled around to find herself facing this rather tall dumb looking guy with wild black hair. "Yes as a matter a fact I do, could you spare me some please?" she begged. "Of course," the man answered as he dug in his pocket for some change. He found some and handed it to her. "Thank you so very much Mr.....?" she stated hinting him to give her his name. "Oh my name is Goku," Mai stood still realizing what he just said. "Oh really, you are just the person I have been looking for," she answered not believing her luck. "Really?" he asked with this dumb grin on his face. "Yes let me introduce myself my name is Mai, I am looking for a place to stay and heard that you might be able to let me stay for awhile....." "Umm....I don't know my wife Chi-chi is already complaining about how cramped we are out our house...." he answered "Bummer!" she exclaimed stomping her foot. "But that's cool because I know someone who would be more than glad to let you stay with them." "Who?" "Her name is Bulma Briefs she is the President of Capsule Corps., she has more than enough room. Why don't' you just come with me to my house and eat supper with us and then we can go visit Bulma." he offered. Mai smiled realizing that she would be staying with her Prince Vegeta the man who is prince over all her race....she has never met him before now she gets to stay in the same house as him....she would fill most honored. "Sounds good!" she answered. Goku and her walked the long distance back to his home. Mai talked all the way there trying to act normal and get answers from Goku at the same time. Goku didn't seem to mind all the chitchat. When they reached his house chi-chi came running out the front door to greet her husband. She threw her arms around him not even noticing they had company. "Uh...Chi-chi...this is Mai and friend I met in town today that is gonna have dinner with us." chi-chi let go of Goku and whirled around to face Mai. "Oh hi, I'm chi-chi Goku's wife...we would be glad to have you join us for supper." "Great!" Mai squealed. "Please come in...have a seat dinner is almost ready." said Chi-Chi as she let the guest inside the small home. Mai took a seat in the living room on the couch. She was not sure what to expect of Goku and his family but so far they seemed like pretty nice people. Goku took a seat across from her in a chair that looked rather worn out. "So what brings you here," he asked. "Oh well..um...I'm looking to get a job and build my own place but, I needed a place to stay for free..." she lied. Before Goku could answered Chi-Chi yelled from the kitchen that dinner was ready. Both got up from there seats and Goku lead Mai into the kitchen and offered her a seat at the end of the big dining table. Mai promptly took her seat and put her napkin in her lap waiting for everyone to settle down. Suddenly the kitchen door burst open. "Awe boys you are finally home..!" chi-chi exclaimed as she took her seat. 2 boys one looked about 15 and the other a lot younger entered into the kitchen taking their seats at the table. They both looked over at Mai in wonder. "Boys, I would like you to meet our new friend Mai." said Goku as he took his place at the head of the table. "Mai, this is Gohan," stated Goku as he looked over at the older boy, "and this is Goten." "How do you do?" she asked very well mannered. The boys only nodded and started to eat. After dinner Goku called Bulma to inform her on the guest that will soon be arriving, "Hey, Bulma, this is Goku I have a friend who is looking for a place to stay for awhile, would it be possible if they could stay over at your..." "Sure Goku of course they can stay!" Bulma exclaimed over the phone, "me and Vegeta will be needing some company." "Ok great, her name is Mai, she is on her way right now." and with that both ended the conversation and Goku started telling Mai how to get to Capsule Corp. Mai said her good-byes and thank you's to her new friends and went on her way. "It is starting to get pretty dark," she thought to herself as she began her journey, "I think to go faster I will fly." with that Mai shot through the air making sure to hide her power as much as possible. She saw Capsule Corp in the distance. The excitement grew inside her as she drew nearer. She still could not believe she would soon be staying with the Prince of all Saiyen's. King Kai told her much about his past with Freeza and she felt compassion for him. She flew over Capsule Corp. careful not to land to close for fearing they might see her. She flew a little ways and then began to walk to the front lawn. The building was much bigger than she thought it would be. She saw while she was flying a balcony in which she would try and use as a place to meditate at the end of the day to try and contact King Kai like she was told. She stepped up to the front door and tapped the doorknocker a few times. She didn't even have to wait because in no time Bulma was at the door ushering her inside. "Hi," Bulma said, "and welcome to Capsule Corp." "I will show you to the room you will be staying in, you can go ahead and freshen up and get ready for bed and then come back down and you and me can get to know one another better," she smiled as she began to lead Mai up the staircase and down a hall. Mai was awed at the size of the place that she would be staying. She was even more awed at her new room. Bulma walked into the room and turned on the light turning around to see Mai's reaction to the room. "I hope you like it, you have your own bathroom and a door opening to the balcony.." "This is perfect Mrs.Bulma thanks!" she exclaimed as she looked the room over. "Ha, you don't have to call me Miss. Bulma, just Bulma." she laughed. "Okay," answered Mai as she set her bag of clothes on the bed. Bulma left the room with a wink and left Mai to get settled in. Mai looked around the room. She never thought she would be treated this nicely. She saw the big bed that was on the right of the dark colored maroon room. She jumped on the bed and laid down to get the feel of it. IT was quite comfy and very soft. "Perfect, its all to perfect" she thought. She crawled off the bed and walked towards the bathroom. The private bathroom was just as nice as the bedroom. It wasn't very big but very inviting to Mai. She turned on the water to the shower and began to take her clothes off to get in. The warm water felt nice on her tensed body. She sat down in the shower to enjoy every drop beating against her body. Mai then began to wonder what her first meeting with Prince Vegeta would be like...then she remembered not to call him Prince Vegeta only Vegeta. She nearly fell asleep in the shower but soon was hurrying to finish up and meet Bulma back downstairs like she was told. She took a white bathrobe that was hanging so conveniently on the back of the bathroom door. On it was the Capsule Corp. signature. She put it on and began to brush through her wet hair with a brush that also had the Capsule Corp logo on it. She studied herself with approval as she began to make her way to her bag to change into some comfy clothes yet...presentable clothes. She took out everything from the bag that King Kai had given her and put all her clothes into a small draw dresser that was sitting at the end of the over sized bed. She took out another pair of jean shorts and an oversized t-shirt with the capsule corp. logo on it. She put on the clothing and made her way downstairs. Bulma was sitting on a large sofa in the living room reading a women's magazine. Mai looked the living room over seeing the sky light roof that was so large. Bulma noticed Mai was just standing there, "Come sit, make yourself at home." she offered as the scooted over patting the cushion beside her. Mai sat down beside Bulma. "I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay Bulma." "Oh, its no problem, I have been needing some company, Vegeta isn't quite the talker." she smiled. Mai jumped at the mention of his name. "Did Goku tell you about Vegeta?" Bulma asked. "Yes he did," she answered knowing good and well Goku never said a word about Vegeta. "Good, well you will learn to just not say anything to him and stay out of his way." Mai was confused at what Bulma was trying to explain. "Why?" she asked. "Vegeta well....likes to keep to himself most the time. I just cook him his food and make sure his gravity machine is functional...I don't like being bossed around by him and we usually get in quite a few fights but you'll get used to it" Bulma answered reassuringly. Mai remembered what King Kai had told her about Vegeta's attitude. "You usually won't even see him half the day, he wakes up early in the morning to start training and doesn't stop until lunch even then he is quite....he will always go back to his training and then stop around 4 and eat and then go to his room." Bulma laughed as she thought about his routine. She never realized it had become such a routine. Mai was hanging on to every word Bulma said and made mental notes. "Can I ask you something Bulma?" "Yeh, sure," "Um...I have learned some fighting and would like to see if I could also use the gravity machine to keep my training up..?" Mai asked hoping Bulma would say yes. "Well I have no problem with it but I am sure Vegeta will not like the idea of sharing. I didn't know you fight.." "Well I learned some when my parents were still alive," Mai lied hoping that Bulma believed her. "Oh okay well tomorrow I will teach you how to work the gravity machine." said Bulma. Mai nodded. "Well I better get to bed. I have a meeting to go to tomorrow. You can stay up as late as you want just make sure you don't make too much noise other wise you will get your head bitten off by Vegeta." Bulma informed. Mai nodded again and watched Bulma make her way up to her room. Mai sat in the living room for a while thinking about the days earlier events. She then remembers she was suppose to make contact with King Kai. She immediately got up and ran to her room. She looked around the room to find too big double glass french doors leading to the balcony. She turned off her bedroom lights and walked out on to the balcony. The night air was a little chilly but the soft breeze felt good on Mai's skin. She walked to the edge of the balcony and studied the view of the far away bright city lights. She took a deep breath and began to try and meditate. "What are you doing?" Mai whirled around to see where the deep stern voice came from. She could not see because of the darkness and fear gripped her tight. "I asked you a question!" it said. Mai then realized who it was, her eyes began to become used to the darkness and she could see a figure of a man sitting on the railing of the balcony leaning against the wall. One leg propped up on the railing the other hanging down. "Prince Vegeta....." she stammered on accident. "What did you call me?!" he asked with anger in his voice. "Um...uh...Prince Vegeta..??" she answered with uncertainty in her voice. "How do you know of that?" he asked getting up from his perch angrier. Mai began to think of some lie to say to get her out of the danger that awaited her. "Umm.. uh....Goku told me..."she answered reluctantly. He began to walk towards her. Mai could feel the fear gripping her spine as she made her way closer to the railing as possible wishing to escape is scornful glare. "You better stay out of my way little girl or you might get hurt," and with that he stomped away through another set of double doors right beside her bedroom's. The fear began to distinguish as Mai relaxed. "Dumb!dumb!dumb!!" she punished herself as she slapped her head a few times. She then turned around and began to try and make contact with King Kai to get some advice on how to act around Vegeta. "King Kai.....King Kai, are you there...?" she asked in her head. "Yes I am." he answered. "I can already tell Prince Vegeta is gonna be a problem." she stated regarding what had happened just few minutes ago. "What makes you say that Mai?" he asked. "I had my first encounter with him just a moment ago...and it wasn't very pleasant." "Well...all I can tell you is keep your distance." he answered not knowing what else to say. "I wasn't able to stay with Goku as planned but I am staying at Capsule Corp and Bulma has been very nice." she said changing the subject. "WHAT!" he yelled giving Mai a painful ringing in her ears. "What's all the shouting about?" she asked rubbing her temples. "How are you gonna keep your distance from Vegeta if he is living with YOU?" he yelled once more forcing Mai to grab the railing to keep her balance from the splitting pain of his yelling. "I tried King Kai but Goku said I wasn't able to stay with him because he was quite cramped in his house already...." she answered bracing herself for more yelling. "Okay..okay..now all you have to do is keep your distance from Vegeta he will be keeping and eye on you." "What if he suspects something, King Kai?" "Then you will have to get away as soon as possible we do not want them to find out until the right time..now I have something to inform you now that you are on earth. I have injected you with a chemical that will re act at full moon it should keep you from transforming but I'm not sure how it will react to your body...it might be serious, but I doubt it seriously." "What!" she exclaimed not at all thrilled with the ideal. "It won't make you sick I promise it will more than likely keep you from transforming without you having to hide out in your room every full moon but I think the first full moon period you should be on you toes." King Kai explained reluctantly. So you are saying that if I touch in moonlight rays during full moon I won't transform.....?!" "Yes," "Why, you didn't think I would stay inside..?!" "Well I knew the others would catch on eventually about you not going out on full moons I didn't want them to think you have some kind of rare disease...." King Kai answered. "That is just about the most brilliant thing I have heard!" she exclaimed, "Its gonna be so much more easier now....I hope!" "Now this injection does wear off after 5 months so I have put some pills you can take that will bring back up ok?" "Ok good, I am gonna go now, I'm tired. Goodnight King Kai." Mai went to her room to think of what she was gonna do when full moon comes around. She got into her pajamas of boxer shorts and an extra large t- shirt. She pulled back the bed covers and settled under them. She laid there wide awake stress building inside of her. How was she suppose to keep from Vegeta and Goku and all the others? She laid there staring at the ceiling tossing and turning not able to go to sleep. She then decided to get up and go get a drink of water. She looked over at the clock on the night table beside her bed it was 2:30 AM. She rolled her eyes as she scooted out of bed and put on her night robe making her way out to the hall. She felt the cold floor against her feet as she made her way downstairs. She looked towards the kitchen and saw that the light was on already. Mai stopped dead in her tracks, she began to re-think getting a glass of water....but went ahead and went into the kitchen anyways. She slowly cracked the door and peeked inside there she saw none other than Vegeta's head buried into the refrigerator. Mai decided to go back to bed, just as she was about to leave Vegeta said, "What is it now?" Mai stopped and turn back around and opened the door fully, "I was getting a drink of t water, if that is alright with you," she answered bravely. Vegeta was ignoring her as he brought out leftovers from dinner and started heating them up in the microwave. Mai calmly made her way to the cupboard and got a glass out. Vegeta was standing right in front of the sink, which was were she needed to go to get her water. She just stood there waiting for him to move but he wasn't budging. She walked toward him and stood beside him and reached across him to get to the sink and get water. Vegeta grabbed her wrist yanked her back throwing her in the middle of the kitchen. Mai could feel the anger building up inside of her right now she didn't care if he was her Prince and she should respect him, he had no right to do that. So she promptly made her way back over to him and continued to reach across him to get some water. This time he grabbed her by the neck and looked straight into her eyes. Mai was startled by his sudden movement and was now eye to eye with the furious prince. "I thought I told you to stay out of my way," he said in his low deep voice. Mai could feel his grip around her neck grow tighter, she brought her hands to try and loosen his grip but was failing. "I don't recall this being your kitchen..." she gasped. His grip grew tighter and she could no longer breath. She was gasping for air and grabbing his hand to try and get him to let go. He let her go forcing her to drop to the ground. She was on the floor gasping continuously trying to catch her breath. Mai was now able to breath and looked up at Vegeta who was now taking his food out of the microwave. She was still gripping her neck slowly massaging it. Mai slowly got up and picked up her glass that now laid broken on the floor. She picked up the pieces and stood up. Vegeta was now sitting at the miniature two seating table that was against the kitchen wall. Mai threw the pieces in the trash and got a new glass filling it with water. She leaned against the sink and drank her water glaring at Vegeta. Vegeta could feel her threatening stare but it didn't bother him one bit. Mai was soon finished with her glass and was now rinsing it out and putting it back in the cupboard. The silence was very uncomfortable but soon disregarded once Mai left the kitchen. She slowly walked up the stairs and back to her room. She went to her vanity that was in her room and sat down and examined the bruises on her neck left by Vegeta's grip. Mai started to become tired and soon was in her bed fast asleep.  
  
The next morning Mai's alarm clock went off at 9:30 am. The sudden beeping noise woke Mai and she slowly rolled out of bed and went into the her bathroom to take a shower. Once she was done with her shower she put on her bathrobe and walked out onto her balcony. She soaked up the sun as it was rising. Her still wet hair was blowing in the wind sprinkling little drop s everywhere. Mai went back inside her room and began dressing for the upcoming day. She wore jeans and a halter-top because the weather was suppose to be extra hot that day and she wanted to keep cool. She pulled her now dry hair in a loose ponytail and sat in front of her vanity. She examined the now visible bruises left from the night before. She let her hair down to hide the dreadful shape her neck was in. She studied herself in the mirror satisfied with the way she looked and began her way downstairs to get some breakfast. She walked into the kitchen to find Bulma dressed in a Navy Blue dress suit eating a breakfast bar.  
  
"Oh, Good Morning Mai," "Good morning," "I have a very important meeting I have to attend and then I have some grocery shopping to do, I probably will not be home till late..um sorry that I am not able to tell you how to work the gravity machine...is it possible that you might be able to set out some leftovers from yesterday for Vegeta and your self for lunch and for dinner you could just order some pizza, the money will be on the counter." "Yeah sure," Mai said reluctantly not really wanting to do anything for Vegeta. "Great!" Bulma exclaimed as she looked at her watch, "oh I am late, thanks again Mai!" Mai watched Bulma leave then headed toward the kitchen again to get some breakfast. She grabbed a breakfast bar and headed out to relax in the backyard. She opened the glass doors to the back yard and found a lawn chair to sit in. She pulled the chair more into the sunlight, she wanted to lay out and try and get a tan. She found an outside radio and turned it on to some very unfamiliar music but it was good enough. Mai laid on her back tapping her foot to the music eating her breakfast bar. She then started to think of how she was gonna get a chance to train in the gravity machine without anyone suspecting anything. Bulma had once told her that Vegeta stops training around 4 o'clock so that would be her time to train while he ate. She would try her plan today. She laid out for about an hour and decided to go back inside. She was going to explore Capsule Corp. She first looked around downstairs finding a room under the stairs that was a large lab. She walked inside amazed. "This must be Bulma's lab..." she said aloud. She saw a large tank in the far right corner of the lab. "This must be the rejuvenation tank King Kai told me about." She looked around some more looking and tinkering with all the unusual gadgets. Mai left the room ready to look around up stairs. She went upstairs and found Bulma's room. She peeked her head into the beautiful master bedroom and wasn't surprised at how big it was. She didn't want to be nosy so promptly left and went to the next room, which was hers. She passed it and went to the next room. She peeked inside, it was a dark blue room and quite small compared to the other rooms. It had the same doors going out to the same balcony as her room. "This most be Vegeta's room.." she thought. Mai went on to the next room, which was a ways down the hall. She peeked inside and saw what looked like a medical wing. It had lots of machines and computers. She was bored with the room immediately and made her way on down. She explored the other rooms full of curiosity. Mai soon realized it was about time for lunch and Vegeta would be furious if it wasn't done on time. So she hurried down to the kitchen and started to warm up some left over meat loaf. She knew it wouldn't be enough to feed both her and Vegeta both with their saiyen appetites and soon began to make some pasta. Something she learned from King Kai while she was with him. The kitchen was growing hotter as she cooked. She wanted to pull her hair up but didn't want Vegeta to see the bruises that he left, she just knew he would laugh. The kitchen grew hotter and hotter. Mai opened windows and even turned on the miniature fan that was clipped near the sink. Mai could no longer bear her long sticky hair on her neck and pulled it up in a clip. She no longer cared what Vegeta thought. As she waited for the noodles she was cooking to boil she opened the refrigerator and let the cold air caress her body. It wasn't much to cool off but it was better than nothing. She thought about Vegeta in that gravity machine, "He must be steaming in there!" she thought.  
  
Vegeta was steaming, training hard in the genius built gravity machine. He was furiously battling with 5-robot droids part of a training sequence. He could feel the sweat streaming down his back as he fought. He was able to knee one of the droids in the middle and then kick the head off of another, leaving only 3 droids left. "After I diminish these I will stop training to eat." he thought as he dodged a metal fist. He flew high into the machine with the droids following him he started building up a ki blat that would once kill the annoying droids. He gritted his teeth as he prepared the shot, he was breathing heavily and finally let the blast leave his hand and right into the middle of the 3 droids. The blast was bright and close but was nothing to the powerful Vegeta. He watched with satisfaction as metal parts flew across the room. He even had to dodge and few arms and heads. Once everything was settled and the smoke cleared, Vegeta was the last one standing. Vegeta stood there with a smirk on his face, he couldn't help but let out a evil chuckle.  
  
Mai was finally finished with her homemade pasta dish and had forgotten to let down her hair when Vegeta walked in. He was sweaty and dirty from his recent training. Mai ignored him as he walked in a took a seat at the table waiting to be served. Without a word Mai put his plate of food in front of him. He frowned at what they were having but said not a word. Mai watched him as he ate, you could clearly see how hard he had trained. Vegeta noticed her bruises and wasn't very proud at what he did to her so he decided to try and start conversation and without even lifting his eyes from his plate he asked her, "Aren't you gonna eat?" Mai was astonished by this question but quickly dismissed the thought and replied, "No I already ate I am on my way to the gravity machine to do some training." "What?" Vegeta had no idea she fought. "I don't think I stuttered, how else am I gonna defend myself around here," she answered feeling rather brave. Vegeta was not at all happy with her reply and stood up. "Don't make me leave my mark on you again little girl!!!" he yelled glaring with his devilish eyes. Mai stood her ground she wasn't gonna let him scare her this time. "Go ahead, Bring It On!!" she yelled back. Vegeta was at his boiling point and stomped towards her with a ki blast building up in his hand. Mai saw the ki blast in his hand and lost all bravery. She wanted to run but her pride would be ruined so she decided to take the blast. He was towering over here with his eyes full of fire and the ki blast ready to shoot right over her head. Mai braced herself for the blow but there wasn't one. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Vegeta slowly walking back to his lunch. Mai couldn't believe it! "You better leave now girl before I really put some pain into your bones," he growled not looking up from his plate. Mai stood silently and then slowly walked out towards the gravity machine. Many thoughts were running threw her head. Why did he not hit her with that ki blast, not that she was complaining. She walked outside to the side yard and found the gravity machine. She saw the round room and the door. Mai walked up to the door and saw a keypad on the side. It was easy to guess that the code that was taped to the top of the keypad was the code you have to enter in to get in. So Mai typed in the code and the door slowly opened. Mai had to move out of the way so she would not get hit. She stepped in and saw a control panel in the middle of the white empty room. She walked towards it and saw a gage they had gravity G's on it. She figured to keep her secret of her power she should us only 10g so they would think she was nothing but a simple human fighter. When she entered in what she wanted the room turned red and a women came over the speaker, "Choose Training Difficulty," Mai didn't know what to do until 5 keys on the control panel began to blink. Using her elementary skills Mai guessed they were in order from easy to hard she picked easy to keep her secret. Mai smiled she knew she would have to train a long time at this rate to at least get a little bit of real training. Suddenly 2 little flying robot balls flew down from the ceiling and towards her. Mai jumped out of the way and punched on and then the other and they were destroyed. Mai sat around waiting for something else to come at her but nothing happened. "Training Sequence Successful," said the robot lady over the speaker. "Wait a minute that was it!" she said aloud. The lights turn normal no longer red. Mai made her way over to the control panel. "This is ridiculous!" she thought to herself. She then decided to get brave and set it to hard and 110g's. Vegeta would probably be another 10 or 15 minutes so she would be done training by the time he was done. She pressed the hard button and the lights turn red and Mai could feel the gravity change, the lady on the speaker said, "Begin Training," 1 droid came from the ceiling and started attacking Mai. She blocked all his punches easily not even thinking that Vegeta might be able to feel her power level. The droid was easily disposed of and another came at her. Mai sparred with this droid for a few minutes before kicking the head off. Another droid came at her, she was growing tired but loved the feel of training again. She flew into the air to have a little fun with the robot. The thing flew at her with a metal punch knocking her to the ground. She immediately got up not to let her guard down. She flew toward the third droid and nailed it in the stomach with a small ki blast sending it to the ground. Mai thought her training was over and flew back down to the ground but from behind her 2 droids came at her, hitting her in the back of the head. She fell to the ground wincing in pain. Mai soon was hardly able to keep her self-standing up cause of the gravity. The droids came at her again hitting her in the stomach. She was still standing but barely. She slowly positioned herself and let out a ki blast at the 2 droids. The blast wasn't much but just enough to stun the droids giving her the upper hand to hit them. She flew up to one before it hit the ground ad kneed it in the stomach then punching it in the back, sending it plummeting to the ground. The other droid was now coming at her but she easily dodged it and elbowed it in the back were it flew right into the metal wall, then falling to the ground. As soon as the last droid hit the ground the lights became normal and the droids remains disappeared. Mai was still in the air but when the gravity went back to normal she fell to the bottom with a hard hit. Mai groaned in pain as she started to pull herself together. She then remembered Vegeta might be done with lunch. She immediately but painfully got up and opened the machine door. There standing before her was Vegeta. "I'm impressed," he said with an evil smirk on his face. Mai looked at him with horror in her eyes. "Its not what you think!" she exclaimed as she stepped out the door. Her eyes were still on Vegeta and Vegeta's eyes were still on her. "Then what is it then?" he asked scornfully. "Um....something I taught myself.." she answered knowing the lie wouldn't work. "Oh really, and how did you come about that?" he asked knowing she might be lying. "You wouldn't believe if I told you Vegeta now would you just leave me alone?" she said quickly. Vegeta just stood there staring at her, "Try me.." he challenged. Mai didn't know what to do. "Oh King Kai, help me here!" she thought to herself. She knew to do nothing but to fly off. She flew as fast as she could. She didn't know where to. She was going as fast as she could when she looked behind her and hot on her trail was Vegeta keeping up with her with ease. "Oh kami now what am I gonna do!" she said aloud. Mai sped up knowing that Vegeta would still be on her heels. She just kept flying but he got faster and faster until he was right up next to her. He reached out and went to grab her by the wrist. Mai noticed this and stopped suddenly and sped off in a different direction. Vegeta stopped too now furious that she got away from him. He was right behind her once again. Mai was flying to her fullest trying to think of a way to escape Vegeta's questions. She decided to try and contact King Kai while she was flying. "King Kai King Kai!" "What I'm here." "Vegeta is hot on my trail now, I am trying to get away from him but it is useless." "Why?" "I was training in the gravity room and was careless and he felt my power level and now he is wanting some answers and I don't know what to tell him!" she panicked. "I knew you would screw things up Mai!" he yelled making Mai wince in pain.  
  
"I'm sorry King Kai," she said meaning every word. "Well don't worry I have a back up plan...." "You do!" she exclaimed with hope in her voice. "Yes now all you have to do is tell them that you are a simple human fighter sent by me to warn them of the dangers ahead, but do not reveal your saiyen secret! You are just a any fighter like Krillin and Yamcha....got it? "Yes." "Now tell them what you are doing there and about the evil that will be coming in the next 5 years and say that you will fight alongside of them." "Okay is that all because I'm growing tired and Vegeta hasn't even broken a sweat." "Yes that all now go fly back to Capsule Corp.!!!" "Ok ,ok I will." Mai looked back again to find Vegeta getting faster. She stopped yet again but this time Vegeta stopped alongside of her and grabbed her by the wrist. "You have some things that you are probably dying to tell me I can already tell," Vegeta smirked as his grip tightened around her wrist. "Okay, Okay you win Vegeta, let go of me already!" she demanded. "Not until you tell me what you are doing here!" he commanded. "Ok my name is Mai and I am a simple human fighter sent by King Kai to tell you of a great evil that will be coming to earth.....this evil is greater than any evil seen before! He will come 5 years from now and will be complete destruction on all the earth. There are you happy!" "What is this 'evils' name?" he asked still not letting go of Mai's wrist. "I do not know..." Vegeta's grip grew tighter nearly breaking Mai's wrist. "I Don't Know!!" she yelled in pain. Vegeta let go of her wrist and flew off. Mai didn't follow him she stayed there in the air watching Vegeta fly off. There was something about him that kept her from hating him. She don't didn't know what it was. She rubbed her wrist and looked at the damage. Her hand had lost circulation and was now tingling from being able to have blood flow once again. She decided to fly back to Capsule Corp. and hope everything is okay.  
  
When she got back to Capsule Corp. She went into her room and decided to get a shower she still was dirty from her recent training. She stripped her clothes off and was going to step into her shower in the telephone rang. She hurried and grabbed her bathrobe and ran downstairs pulling it on and tying it into place. She then grabbed the phone to answer it... "Brief's residents.." "Hi is this Mai?" "Yes it is..." "Hi this is Goku." "Oh Hi Goku," "Um....Vegeta came and visited us today telling us this wild story about you being sent by King Kai to warn us of a quote unquote evil that is going to come upon us in......what was it....5 years and that you are here to fight alongside us also...is this true? Mai knew that was probably were Vegeta went. "Yes it is true Goku and I am sorry I didn't tell you right off but I was told not to by King Kai.....and..." "Don't we all understand, um....is there anything else that we should know..?" "No nothing that comes to mind except for you guys to train as much as possible during these next 5 years and be ready when the enemy arrives." "Okay thanks Mai and oh yes Vegeta also said you have quite an amazing power level....." "Well I wouldn't say that but I do have enough to help ya'll during the battle." "That is always good," stated Goku. They ended the conversation and Mai was able to get back to her long awaited shower. She sat in the shower wondering how she was gonna explain things to Bulma and if Vegeta was gonna act differently around her now that he knows a little of her secret. She then remembered she better look for a calendar to know when for sure full moon would be so she will be ready for it. The water felt good on her sore and tensed body. She lifted her hand to her wrist were Vegeta had so painfully gripped her. She could see a small bruise developing. She sighed wondering why she still........had respect even after he hurt her so much. She tried to sort through her feelings while she had time to relax but was failing. After awhile Mai stepped out of her retreat and put on some denim shorts and a navy blue shirt with a low neckline. She sat in front of her vanity mirror surprised to see that the bruises on her neck were healing faster than she thought. She rubbed her neck as she remembered her second encounter with might prince Vegeta. She also thought back to her first sight of him sitting on the balcony railing. She remembered how manly and calm he looked then but the immediately dismissed any thoughts of liking. She began to brush through her hair as she thought of ways of explaining to Bulma. She then remembered that she is suppose to order pizza. She ran downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a phone book that was sitting on the counter next to the cordless telephone. Mai flipped through the pages until she found a pizzeria. She ordered 4 large supreme pizzas not really knowing what Vegeta and Bulma would like. She really wasn't hungry and probably wasn't gonna eat. After she had put in her order she made her way to the living room to watch some TV. On her way out of the kitchen she passed a calendar. She stopped to study the calendar. It was July, "OH CRAP!" she thought "Full moon starts tonight!!!" Mai ran up to her room and looked out her balcony window careful not to get to close and saw that it was starting to get dark. She immediately yanked the comforter off her bed and hung it over the balcony french doors. She also covered the window that was in the bathroom. She started to feel a little nauseas and decided she better lay down on her bed a prepare for the worse but, before she laid down she made sure her door was locked. Now to start thinking of excuse why she wasn't coming out....  
  
"So Vegeta you are saying that there is more to Mai than we think...?" asked Goku who was outside talking with Vegeta about the upcoming events. Vegeta nodded "She has to be more than a simple human when I watched her in the gravity room her power level kept rising. I'm most definite that she is more than just a human fighter like weaklings Krillen and Yamcha." Goku thought for minute about what Vegeta was saying. "So what are we suppose to do about it?" Goku asked clueless. "I say we test her to see how high her power level really is, push her to her max during training." Vegeta stated sternly. "Isn't that a little cruel Vegeta?" Goku asked uncertain of what might be Vegeta's reaction. Vegeta only rolled his eyes and stood up and flew off. Goku was left sitting there alone.  
  
  
  
Mai laid on her bed awaiting the arrival of Vegeta knowing he would more than likely be home soon. She had already puked a few times and was shaking continuously in the corner of her bed were she was curled up in a ball sweating profusely. She knew the reason she was becoming sick because of King Kai's injection but she didn't think it would be this bad. She tried to concentrate to mediate and contact King Kai, "King Kai?" "I'm here..." "Its full moon, and I am quite sick, I think it might be because of that injection....." she said quietly barely able to talk. "Your symptoms, what are you experiencing?" "Ha, just about everything!" she said "Your body most be reacting oddly to the injection and majoring a sickness, you might have to get some assistance from Bulma if it is serious..,"he said worried. "Bulma...isn't...home," "Is Vegeta?" he asked hurriedly. "No..." she answered quite tired from the concentration. "Well as soon as one of them get home let them take a look at you..." "Are you kidding, then they will for sure find out I am saiyen!" she yelled she suddenly felt a sharp pain run up her spine and lost contact with King Kai Mai moaned in pain..."This is horrible!" she thought to herself. "I can't let Bulma exam me then she will find out I am a Saiyen and all hell will break loose!" Another sharp pain ran up her spine. The pain seemed to be getting worse at this rate. "Oh kami!" she thought to herself.  
  
Bulma was stuck in traffic and decided to call her house to tell Mai that she would be getting home later than she thought and that not to save her any pizza because she already ate out and that she was dropping by her boyfriend Yamcha's house. Bulma picked up her cell phone and dialed her home phone number. The phone rang and rang but no one was answering and Bulma got the answering machine. Confused Bulma left a message on the machine guessing Mai was with Goku and Chi-Chi somewhere. ********.  
  
Vegeta was flying home he could feel Mai's ki grow weaker, "I wonder what that girl is up to now?" he thought to himself. Vegeta began to think back to the first time he had seen her on the balcony and how breath taking her beauty was......Vegeta shook his head violently as if to knock out any thoughts of the girl out of his mind. What was he thinking?! He then realized that Mai's ki was growing more and more weaker...he had to see what she was up to. He sped up to get home faster. ********* Goku too felt Mai's ki fading, "What is going on here?" he thought still sitting were Vegeta had left him.  
  
********* The pizza delivery guy arrived at the Brief's residence and was continuously knocking on the door. No one was answering so he just put the pizzas on the front step thinking someone might pick them up later. ********* Vegeta finally arrived at capsule corp. He landed in the front yard and saw the 4 large pizzas on the front step. He walked toward them but stop as he heard a crack of thunder. He hadn't noticed that it was about to rain. He left the pizzas and went inside. He walked in and went straight to the kitchen were he saw the opened phone book. He went on through to the living room no sign of Mai anywhere. He walked upstairs to see if she was in her room. He didn't even bother to knock and went to open the door, which was locked. He jiggled the knob annoyed that he was locked out. He banged on the door but no answer...he banged once more this time louder still no answer. He was near to breaking the door but then thought the better of it. He didn't feel like having Bulma jumped down his throat about another broken door. He then remembered the balcony. He walked back outside and flew up to the balcony hoping to at least get a peak in her window to see if she was there. He could feel her ki was hanging on to nearly a thread....what is going on here? He went up to the french glass doors and saw nothing it was now dark and raining the only light he had was the faint glow of the full moon hiding behind rain clouds. Vegeta peeked through the glass and saw nothing but a humongous comforter covering the doors preventing sight. Vegeta was irritated to the fullest now and didn't care no longer about the doors. With one punch the doors were destroyed and the comfort fell. There before him was a small figure curled up in a ball in the far corner of the bed. It was Mai who was now unconscious. Vegeta just stood there not knowing what to do. He was gonna leave her but then something held him back and told him he should take her and help her....but what? He thought for a minute and decided he would take her to chi-chi's he knew from experience that Bulma wouldn't be home for a while and was probably off with Yamcha. So he picked up the fragile Mai and cradled her in his arms. Then something dropped he looked down and saw a brown tail hanging from Mai. Vegeta was in total disbelief. "How can that be!!!" he set her back down knowing good and well if he took her outside there are chances of her transforming when she woke up. Mai's tail was now hanging off the side of the bed every now and then twitching because of nerves. Vegeta stood there staring at the tail trying to figure out how in the world she was a saiyen! "It isn't possible!" he said aloud. Mai stirred a little and then slowly opened her eyes. She looked around her vision was blurred so she rubbed her eyes a little to clear it up a bit. There, before her stood Vegeta. "How....How did you get inside?" she studdered. She looked around and saw her french doors in pieces at his feet. Mai slowly sat up and looked straight at Vegeta waiting for him to say something. "How can you be a saiyen?" he asked rather bluntly as he glared at her, he wasn't very happy that she never told anyone. Mai was stunned that he knew and couldn't figure out how he found out. She didn't even realize that her tail was not hidden. "I'm not a saiyen!" she lied somewhat surprised. "Then what is that?" asked Vegeta as he pointed downward at her tail. Mai looked and saw her tail visible. She quickly hid it and was silent. She didn't know what to tell him. She realized she failed King Kai greatly......she slowly got up and then felt a sharp pain run through her head...she winced in pain and grabbed her head gritting her teeth. Vegeta only stood there waiting for an explanation. Mai's pain faded but she was still quite weak. She opened her eyes and looked at Vegeta, "I'm sorry I lied Prince Vegeta..." Mai apologized with all her strength to talk, it was all she could of to say to him, he was her prince and she lied to him and dis-respected him. Vegeta wasn't expecting that sort of reply even though if felt nice for someone to finally treat him with the respect of a Prince of Saiyens. Vegeta nodded to her motioning her apology was accepted. Mai let a weak smile shape on her face but another pain shot through her head and she slid down lower into her bed and grabbed her head and groaned in pain. She wasn't expecting Vegeta to do anything in which he didn't he only stood there. Vegeta didn't know what to do. He had been feeling some strange feelings for this girl and he didn't like it and he has been trying his hardest to disregard any feelings he might have for her. But as he saw her laying there on her bed in pain he couldn't help but have a little compassion on her. The pride got the better of the Prince and he flew off without saying a word. Mai recovered from the recent attack of pain and saw that Vegeta was no longer there. She was sorry he was gone. She didn't expect him to help her yet she wanted so bad for him to hold her for some reason.....she didn't know why. She had some feelings for the Prince but knew that he had no such feelings for her and she was only a simple annoying girl to him. She disregarded the feelings yet she just couldn't help them. A single silent tear feel down her now very pale cheek. She started to feel weaker and weaker.....no one was there to help her she was all alone...just like when her mother died. The tears came more fluently. Mai didn't see the point of going on living she had failed everyone even the prince of all Saiyens. Another pain went through her head this time worse making her faint from the pain. She was suddenly in a black room. And before her she saw the same light she saw 2 years ago at her old home with her 'dad'. She reached out, "Pearl is that you?" she asked. The figure grew into Pearl "Yes," she answered. Mai smiled at the sight of an old friend. "Mai you were not able to fully fulfill your purpose of going to earth but they still need you to fight. They will not be able to take on the evil by themselves, but you have given up. Mai...they need you especially Prince Vegeta, you may not realize it and he doesn't either but he cares for you and he will need you in the future...." Mai couldn't believe what Pearl had told her. "Your right Pearl I will stay strong and do my best to fight alongside of them." answered Mai a little uncertain. "You will do fine Mai.." said Pearl. Pearl's figure suddenly began to fade away. "Pearl where are you going?" Mai asked but Pearl's image only grew smaller. Mai was once again left alone. She looked around in the empty room. Nothing pure nothing. Then a large red figure started coming toward her. It was really big and had demon eyes. It ran toward her and knocked her in her stomach bringing Mai to her knees. She looked around to see the figure again running towards her. Mai tried to dodge but could not move. The figure slammed her into the floor my elbowing her in the back. Mai lay there in agonizing pain still frozen. She could her the demon's footsteps around her. She braced herself for another blow. Mai then suddenly was able to move right when the demon was going to hit her once more. She rolled over and dodged. She looked to her right and saw a small dagger laying next to her. She grabbed the dagger and waited for the right time then lodged it deep into the predator's chest. Blood went everywhere including on Mai's hands. She yanked the dagger out and the enemy turned into a skeleton, which was now laying dead on the ground. Mai looked at what she had done..... Mai shot up in the air and found that she was in her bed she looked around and still saw the french doors in pieces beside her. She slowly laid back down still feeling weak. There was a soft knocking at her door. "Mai, Mai are you in there?" It was Bulma. Mai remembered that the door was locked. She slowly sat up from her bad and staggered to the door. She was in bad shape, pale and sickly looking. She unlocked the door using all her strength just to hold herself up. Once Bulma opened the door Mai fell to the floor. Bulma immediately bent down, "Mai, Mai, are you all right?!" she panicked. She picked Mai up and trudged to the medical wing to exam her. She put her on a table and started working. "Mai what have you done to yourself?" Bulma asked aloud knowing she wouldn't answer. After a few hours of watching her Bulma called Goku to come over. When Goku arrived Bulma explained that Mai had some sort of a virus that she knows nothing about, she had never seen anything like this before. Goku was in the medical wing looking at Mai as Bulma told him everything she knew. "All I know to do now is just sit and watch her and give her morphine when she needs it." Goku nodded in agreement. "Goku the reason why I called you over is that I have made an astonishing discovery!' "What is it?" he asked. "Mai is a full-blooded Saiyen, tail and all." she said as she pointed out Mai's tail that was hanging off the table she was on. Goku didn't know what to say, "How can that be?" he asked finally forming words. "I don't know," answered Bulma "Does Vegeta know?" he asked. "I don't know when I got home I found Mai and no Vegeta, um...maybe you ought to look for him Goku..." "No I don't think so, I'm gonna stay out of harms way...!" he exclaimed, "wherever he is I am sure he will be back." Goku assured. "Right," agreed Bulma. They both jumped when the heard a loud crack of thunder it was about 1:00 am in the morning. And a terrible thunderstorm was taking place outside causing capsule corp.'s electricity flicker. "Goku if you don't want to go back out in that weather I would understand...you can stay here the night if you want to...I am getting pretty tired myself maybe you and I can take shifts watching Mai?" Bulma suggested hoping Goku would agree in which he did. ********* Vegeta was sitting on a far way mountain ledge in the rain. He was trying to get his thoughts together. What were these feelings and why couldn't he stay with Mai and help her. For all her knows she is still laying there in pain. Vegeta shuddered at the thought. He wanted so bad to go back to her but yet he couldn't.....but he didn't know why. Suddenly a bright light grew in front of him. Vegeta jumped back and watched the light as it grew bigger. It was Pearl she decided to pay a little visit to the Prince of Saiyens. Vegeta saw the green scaly women and demanded her name. "My name is Pearl, how are you this lovely evening Prince Vegeta?" "What do you want?" not at all amused by her sarcasm. "I just wanted to talk is all.." "Well talk already," he demanded. "Alright I am here to talk to you about Mai." "What do you mean?" "Vegeta you know you have feelings for her yet you leave her when she needs you most..." "What are you talking about?" "Vegeta she needs you right now and yet you are to self-centered and pride- full to admit it." "I have no idea what you are talking about," answered Vegeta knowing good and well he does. "Yes you do Vegeta," she nodded. Vegeta only glared at her. "Vegeta you need to stop thinking about yourself and think about Mai's feelings." she continued Vegeta rolled his eyes knowing he was going to hear the same lecture that he has heard from Bulma so many times. "Vegeta listen to me just this once," Pearl pleaded, "Mai has the same feelings for you as you do for her....and you need to be with her now." Vegeta never looked at Pearl but he did listen and he thought about what she just said. "What makes you so sure...?" he asked letting a little bit pride diminish.  
  
"I know these things Vegeta I am the one who first talked to Mai, she has gone through a lot Vegeta. You just don't know..." she replied. Her last statement angered Vegeta. Nobody has gone through anything worse than he has. "Vegeta think about what I said just this once," said Pearl as she vanished with a wink. Vegeta did dwell a lot on what she said and decided to head back to Mai. ********* "I'm worried Goku, poor Mai hasn't shown any signs of recovering. I don't know at all about this strange virus, should I call a city doctor." "No Bulma she is Saiyen if they found out about that all hell would break loose." he answered astonished that Bulma should ever think about it. "I guess you are right Goku..." she said with hope in her voice. ********* Vegeta flew down on the Capsule Corp. balcony and walked in Mai's room still expecting to see her laying her bed. When he saw she was gone he began to search the house. He first looked in the medical wing knowing that Bulma had found her. He peeked inside to see Bulma sitting beside Mai half asleep. He silently walked close enough to were he could see Mai. Bulma didn't even know he was there and that was what he wanted, he didn't want anyone to notice any signs of him caring for her. He stood in the shadows anxiously waiting for Mai to wake up. Bulma was now fully asleep and Goku walked in. Vegeta immediately hid in the shadows. Goku walked over to Bulma and woke her up and whispered something to her. Bulma got up and left the room and Goku sat in the same chair as Bulma and sat there watching Mai. Vegeta caught on that they were shifting times. He sighed with relief when once he realized that Mai was in good hands. With that he left the room quietly not to let Goku know of his presents. Once he was out of the medical wing he made his way to his room. Once he got in there he looked at the time that was now 4:00am. Vegeta took off his armor and leaving only his spandex pants he always wears. He lifted the sheets off his bed and laid in bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep. ******** The next morning Mai still laid motionless on the table. Bulma was at watch now but fast asleep in the chair. She was awaken by a clock nearby alarming her that it was 9 o' clock in the morning. Bulma stood up and stretched. She leaned over Mai who was still unconscious. She checked her vital signs with good news that Mai was recovering. She walked to the door to start some breakfast that Goku would be wanting once he woke up. She still had no idea were Vegeta was. She was worried. Goku woke up from his temporary bedroom and looked around refreshing his memory on where he was. He slowly walked out still yawning and made his way to the medical wing. He peeked in and was expecting to see Bulma sitting there, but she wasn't. He heard some russling in the kitchen and decided to check it out. He opened the door and saw a tired Bulma making coffee. "Good Morning Bulma." "Good Morning Goku," "What's for breakfast?" he asked. "Cereal is all," Bulma answered, "any signs of Vegeta?" "Oh yeh I felt his ki when he came in last night believe it or not he was hiding in the back of the medical wing for awhile. He is probably sleeping like a baby in his bed." Bulma let out a sigh of relief not that she new were he was. ********** Vegeta woke up with a startle. He looked around and laid back down, he must have had a bad dream. He stared at the ceiling, remembering Mai he got up and made his way to the medical wing. He peeked inside to see if Bulma or Goku were in there. He saw no one. Vegeta stepped inside and walked towards Mai. She still lay motionless but was showing signs of recovery. Vegeta knew nothing about medicine so just stood staring at her. he pushed a piece of loose hair away from her face. Vegeta stood there for a few minutes and then sat in the chair. He was about to nod of back to sleep before Mai started stirring on the table. Vegeta sat and watched as she woke up. Mai slowly woke up staring at the ceiling. The bright lights above her forced her to squint, she had a slight headache but it was nothing compared to the night before. She slowly sat up to study her surroundings. She was astonished to see Vegeta in a chair beside, her just staring at her. She turned around on the table to wear her feet hung to the floor. She rubbed her head a little and hopped off the table. She staggered a bit almost falling but grabbed the table to keep her balance. She saw out of the corner of her eye Vegeta jumped in his seat as if he was going to try and catch her. "Would he have caught her?" she thought to herself. Mai turned around to face him. She stood there staring at him for quite awhile with him staring right back. Both not knowing what to say. Mai finally broke the silence, "Um....thanks for the help Vegeta.." she said sarcastically as she headed towards the door. She slowed down her pace in case Vegeta just might say something. He never did and Mai ended up leaving the room without another word. She staggered to her room, all she needed was a nice hot shower to wake her up and she would be fine. She stripped of her clothes and stepped into the shower. ********* Vegeta still sat there thinking, he wouldn't blame her if she was upset with him for leaving her when she needed him most. He got up and made his way to the kitchen to were Goku and Bulma were drinking coffee and eating breakfast. When he walked in they both stopped talking and Bulma said, "Nice to see you again Vegeta we missed you..." she smiled sarcastically. Vegeta only grunted in response. "Did you hear about what happened to Mai?" Goku asked. Vegeta shook his head as if he had no idea what happened he acted like the girl never existed. Goku began to tell him all about what had happened the night before while Vegeta was gone. "...and you won't believe this part...Mai is actually a full blooded Saiyen!" he exclaimed hoping for a big reaction from Vegeta. Vegeta knew he was suppose to act surprised but he didn't care he just grunted once more. "Um...Vegeta did you hear me.....she is a saiyen.." Goku repeated. "Yes I heard you the first time Kakarot!!" Vegeta yelled as he slammed his fist on the counter. Goku and Bulma both jumped from the sudden reaction. "Well if you had answered me the first time I wouldn't have...." Bulma stomped on Goku's toe as a sign to shut up. Goku winced in pain and quickly shut up. Vegeta stomped out of the room furious. Once he had left Goku asked, "What's up with him?" "You Goku, can't you see it?!" Bulma exclaimed with excitement. "See what?" Goku asked with no idea why Bulma was so excited about the previous event. "See that Vegeta just happens to have feelings for Mai..." she announced. "Vegeta?....are you sure about that Bulma, I mean it has only been what 2 or 3 days that she has been here?" Goku replied with uncertainty in his voice. "Don't you see, Vegeta never acts this way....of course you wouldn't know you don't live with the guy..." Bulma chatted nonstop, "But how can you be so sure?" "You said that you saw him hiding in the back of the medical wing watching Mai from the shadows right?" Goku began to catch on at were Bulma was going with this conversation. "Just think Goku, Vegeta would never do that unless it was someone he cared about and apparently right under our noses Vegeta has fallen for Mai..." continued Bulma "But now the question is does Mai have feelings for Vegeta?" asked Goku. Bulma and Goku both looked at each other. That is one question they did not know the answer too. Bulma peered outside to see if the weather had cleared up any but it was still raining. ******** Mai had finished her shower and was now cleaning up the mess that was left from the french doors that Vegeta had knocked down. She was just done when she began to feel nauseous yet again. She ran to the bathroom and began another sequence of puking. When she was finished she heard a soft tap at her door. She staggered to the door and opened it to see a worried Bulma. "You are not suppose to be up, you should still be in bed!" she exclaimed as she lifted her hand up to Mai's forehead, "Yes....you still have quite a fever now go get in bed and I will be back to check on you. Mai shut the door and crawled into bed. The comforter that she had used as cover from the moon was still on the floor so she got back up and picked it up throwing it on the bed. As soon as she laid down she fell asleep. Mai's nap did not last long because of the thunder outside. Mai loved the rain and she couldn't resist going out on the balcony to let the cool rain drop caress her. She got up and put on some denim shorts and a tank top and headed outside bare-foot. She yet again didn't notice Vegeta sitting also in the rain in the same place he had the last time they unexpectedly met on the balcony. Vegeta watched her as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the rain. He knew that she probably shouldn't be out there because she was sick...but she was quite attractive and he couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked out and then felt someone staring she whirled around to see Vegeta sitting on the same perch he always did. He immediately tore his eyes off of her so she would not see that he was staring. "Hi Vegeta," she said not really expecting a response. "I'm sorry..." he answered reluctantly. Mai was astonished by his response and started to walk towards him to have a face-to-face conversation. He watched her as she came closer. Mai began to looser her balance yet again but this time Vegeta jumped and grabbed her waist before she could fall. Mai was startled by his actions but was thankful. She held on to his shoulders as she regained balance and smile, "Thanks," she whispered shyly. Vegeta smirked. Instead of letting go of her he held her close. Mai noticed this quickly she was a little uncomfortable by his actions but was soon resting her head on his chest. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her fully this time holding her tightly. At that moment Bulma came back like she said to check on Mai when she did not see Mai in her bed she looked outside to see the mouth dropping sight of Vegeta holding Mai. She stopped dead in her tracks as not to interrupt them. She tip-toed out of the room grinning from ear to ear satisfied that she was right after all. Vegeta finally let go of Mai and looker her in the eyes, "Um....sorry about the other night I don't know what got over me..." he stammered. Mai nodded in response. She knew what he meant. She looked into his eyes that were full of confusion. Mai swished her tail with excitement and smiled as she broke from his embrace. Vegeta smirked he then noticed that both were soaked and were getting wetter. He walked towards her and wrapped his arm around her leading her to her bedroom. Once they were inside they parted. Vegeta left Mai to her privacy and went to his room to change out of his wet clothes. Mai did the same, she went to her bed a laid down not wanting to she wanted to go back and spend more time with Vegeta but knew she wasn't gonna fully recover if she didn't stay in bed. She knew Vegeta would come back to see her eventually. Bulma came back grinning as she saw Mai in her bed. She noticed that Mai still didn't have a door to her balcony she made a mental note to get a new one ASAP but now she had to check on not sleeping Mai. Mai was curled up in her usual ball and was sleeping peacefully. Bulma sat on the bed and gently touched Mai's forehead to check for a fever. She still had a slight fever but was doing much better. Bulma quietly got off the bed and left the room. She walked down the hall making her way to the living room where she ran into Vegeta who was now wearing a bath robe on the stairs. She just passed him grinning from ear to ear as he glared at her with annoyance. He acted as if he was going to his room but instead softly knocked on Mai's. When there was no answer he opened the door carefully to see and expected Mai sleeping. He walked in careful not to wake her and shut the door. Then he walked towards her and sat beside her on the bed. Eventually he laid down beside her and wrapped his strong arm around her. Mai noticed and snuggled closer. Her Saiyen tail then began to intertwine with his fingers with her not realizing it. Vegeta smiled at this and gently rubbed the tip of her tail. They both eventually fell asleep. Vegeta no longer cared if Bulma or Goku walked in. He was finally happy and didn't ever want this moment to end.  
  
END OF PART ONE OF SAIYENS FOREVER  
  
  
  
Okay that's it for part 1 please R&R it is real encouraging.! ^_^ 


	2. Part 2

DISCLAIMER: DISCLAIMER: Dragonball is the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, TOEI Animation and FUJI TV. Licensed in North America to FUNimation Productions, Pioneer Entertainment, etc, etc. No copyright infringement is intended with this fan fiction. So Please be nice and don't sue, I am very poor!!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: ALRIGHT HERE IS PART 2. Please fill free to give your opinion I Would like to hear what you like to see in these kind of FanFic's and if you want to email me I would be glad to here from you. 4 years have passed since Mai's first exciting week at Capsule Corp. And now all Saiyens and Z-fighters were training hard preparing for the danger that awaits them. Mai and Gohan were training in the gravity room. "Come on Gohan you are holding back on me!" Mai yelled as she sparred with her friend Gohan. "I'm afraid I might hurt you!" he exclaimed meaning every word. Mai was annoyed at his statement and decided to make him angry so she could get some real training. She threw unexpected punches right and left with Gohan blocking everyone. Then Mai unexpectedly flew to the ground and prepared a ki blast that she shot at Gohan. Which hit him sending him plummeting to the ground. He slowly got up. Just as he finally stood up Mai kneed him in the stomach making sure it hurt him. Gohan fell on his knees and was gripping his stomach tight gritting his teeth. Mai knew her devilish plan was working. She then slammed her elbow into his back. He laid there for about 5 minutes giving Mai a small rest from fighting. He slowly got to his feet and leaned against the metal wall. He looked up at Mai who was now on the ground waiting for him to recover. He glared at her not at all happy with her cheap but affective hits. She smirked at him as if to taunt him, "Gohan I know you can do better than that!" she exclaimed and with that remark Gohan began to focus his strength. Mai knew exactly what he was doing and she was glad. She could fill his ki growing and saw his hair flicker from black to blonde and the ground began to crack and the falls started to fall apart. He finally stayed the blonde color and Gohan was done with his Super Saiyen transformation. Something Mai had not yet learned. He looked up at Mai, "I'll show you!" he yelled as he threw punches at her. His speed was incredible making it even more difficult for Mai to dodge his punches. He got more hits at her then before. Mai shot away from the sparring and was building another ki blast up in her fist. Gohan did the same. Both yelled as the released there blast. The blast looked like they were gonna run into each other so Mai braced herself for the impact but instead, Gohan steered his ki blast under the other catching Mai off guard. Gohan easily deflected Mai's blast and his blast hit her hard sending her to the wall and then falling to the ground. Mai did not take defeat to kindly and immediately with all her might got back on her feet to meet another uppercut blow from Gohan in the chin. Mai landed back on the ground this time struggling to get on her feet. She could feel the blood trickling down her chin from her mouth. Once she stood up and leaned against the wall Gohan elbowed her in the stomach sending her to the ground. Mai laid motionless groaning. Gohan set the gravity back to normal. "Mai you okay?" he asked concerned. "Yeah I'm fine just go the wind knocked out of me," she lied as she got to her knees. Gohan started to laugh but the quickly stopped when he saw Mai fall back down. "Oh great Vegeta is gonna kill me now!" he thought to himself. He lifted Mai to her feet and shook her a little. Mai's head rolled a bit and she opened her eyes, "Thanks for holding nothing back Gohan," she said meaning every word. Gohan laughed and helped her to the door, "Okay I think I can handle myself now," she answered with a chuckle. Gohan let of her a he opened the door to the outside. Gohan stepped out first and Mai staggered behind him. They heard Goku and Vegeta who were sparring over their heads. Mai looked up see Vegeta and Goku shading her eyes so she could see better. Gohan did the same, "Well let's hope they don't kill themselves before the day is over," she laughed as she made her way to the back porch to sit and rest. Her lip was still bleeding from the recent training but she didn't care she just laid back as far as the swing she was sitting on would let her and enjoyed the soft cool breeze. Not long after Gohan and Mai finished training that Vegeta and Goku decided to take a rest. Vegeta walked over and sat beside Mai and Goku took a seat next to Gohan. Vegeta saw the blood on Mai's chin and glared over at Gohan with his devilish eyes. Gohan broke the stare immediately. Vegeta lifted his hand back to Mai's chin and wiped the blood away. Mai sat still letting him get it al off before starting a conversation, "So what did you think of my fighting Gohan has it gotten any better?" Gohan thought for a minute reviewing the recent fight. "Well yes and if I may say so you do know how to push a person's buttons to tick them off," Mai laughed at this. "I'm guessing that isn't kind of a good thing." "I guess so," teased Gohan. Goku stood up and began to stretch, "I don't know about you but I gonna go home now so chi-chi won't strangle us later if we are late.." "I think I will go with you dad," he answered standing up also. They both stepped out on the back yard and said their good-byes and left in a wink. Vegeta was glad that they finally left leaving him and Mai alone for a change. Mai sighed as she snuggled closer to Vegeta. Vegeta accepted her offer of closeness and wrapped his arm around her as they slowly swung back and forth. Everyone knew there little secret but Mai and Vegeta both never showed any affection for each other in front of their friends. Mai could here Bulma coming from a distance and positioned herself away from Vegeta. Vegeta also heard Bulma and parted with Mai. Bulma stepped out onto the porch with a trey of 4 glasses of lemonade, "Were are the other two?" she asked quite disappointed they weren't there. "They left just a moment ago." answered Mai as she grabbed an offered drink from Bulma's trey. She motioned the trey to Vegeta but, he sneered at it and didn't accept the offer. Bulma was not at all surprised by his rude actions and took a seat in the same seat that Goku had sat in. "So Mai, there is a question that has been nagging at me ever since you told us of the danger that is soon to be upon us in about a year....well did King Kai ever tell you were the evil might arrive and when?" Bulma asked. Mai thought for a moment realizing he never did, "Come to think of it Bulma he never mentioned it, but I can try and contact him tonight and ask him.." Bulma let out a sigh of relief as if a burden had been lifted of her shoulders. "That will be great because we don't want the thing to arrive right under our noses," she laughed. Mai didn't know if she was suppose to laugh or not. She looked over at Vegeta who had his usual frown on his face. At that Mai got up and stretched her muscles letting out a sigh. "Well I think I am going to go to my room and take a little nap..." as she made her way to the glass sliding doors back inside. "Oh know you don't," Vegeta growled. Mai turned around to face him, he was now glaring at her. "Why not?" she asked slightly irritated at his sudden change of attitude. "We have more training to do," he answered still staring at her with his piercing glare that Mai was now used to and bothered her none. "Vegeta we have been training since 5 AM!" she exclaimed, "and it is now lunch time, I will get back to training as soon as I rest a little!" Mai turned back around and left the room. Bulma was still sitting in her chair uneasy. Vegeta stood up and mumbled under his breath as he headed towards the gravity machine. Bulma was left sitting. She couldn't help but laugh at how Mai's stubbornness equaled to Vegeta's. ********* Mai was now in her room laying comfortable on her bed, still in her training clothes which was a black fake leather body suit and a gray vest and black boots. Bulma made the suit just for her. Mai then remembered she should go ahead and try and get a hold of King Kai while she had some quite time to herself. "King Kai?" "I'm here." "When was the last time I contacted you?" she wondered. "Um....maybe 1 or 2 months ago, I don't know." "Oh well I have some questions about the thing that is coming to fight us.." "I will try my best and answer them.." he answered unsure. "The first one is when exactly is it to come?" There was a minute of silence before King Kai answered, "Mai to tell you the truth we are not certain......all we know is he should be expected around next winter..." Mai thought for a minute before answering, "Are you saying that we are not sure and he might come at any time between next winter?" "Yes," he answered reluctantly, "we tried our hardest to pin-point when but failed." "Ok....well my other question is do you know where it will be landing?" "Um.....at a large remote island called....Tasia." "Were is that?" Mai asked. "About 550 miles east ya'll's town." Mai took mental notes of what King Kai was telling her so she could repeat it to Bulma and the others. "Okay thanks bunches King Kai talk to yaw later" and the conversation ended.. Mai sighed with satisfaction as she curled into a little ball on her quite large bed. ****** Vegeta on the other hand was training hard he knew that time was precious now that it drew nearer to the arrival of danger. He was now fighting 2 droids at once. Bulma was able to upgrade the gravity machine to make it some what more of a challenge. The droids now had human appearances and minds of there own basically. One of the droids, which appeared to be a female, ran toward Vegeta thrusting her metal fist into his rib cage. He gritted his teeth and punched her right in the face sending her to the ground. The second male droid came at Vegeta from behind, sensing the droid Vegeta dodged swiftly to his right missing the hit. The aggravated droid turned quickly around and started forming a ki blast in his hands. The ki blast was already released once Vegeta realized it. As he went to deflect the blast the female droid hit him from behind forcing Vegeta to run right into the second droids blast. Vegeta slammed into the metal floor. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up so he with all his might stood up. He balled up his fist and yelled at the top of his lungs as his hair began to flicker from black to gold. Vegeta smirked as he felt his muscle bulge and his energy regenerate. He could feel the awesome power running through his veins. He stood there completing his Super Saiyen transformation. He looked back up to the droids who were still in the air staring at him with horror in their eyes. Vegeta smirked evilly as he flew towards them. The droids came at him and they began to spar. Vegeta was blocking their punches but at the same time getting a few punches in himself. The droids realized he was too fast and flew to the ground. Both began to build up their own special ki blast. Vegeta who was still in the air flew downward to where he was right in the middle of the ki blast's path. The ki blast hit him hard. The droids stood there hiding there eyes from the bright flash created from the explosion. Both stood awaiting the smoke to clear to see what damage had been done but were quickly full of fear as they saw Vegeta still standing with not a scratch on him. Vegeta looked at them noticing their surprised reactions. "Now its my turn.." he rasped as he created his own ki blast. The droids stood frozen with fear as the watched the ki build up in his grasp. Vegeta let the ki build up quite big before he let go aiming it at the female droid. The explosion was big enough to throw the male droid across the room and into the metal wall. The debris cleared and there was no sign of the female droid anywhere the blast had destroyed her to nothingness. The male droid got up and positioned himself into a fighting stance. "You fools don't you ever get it through your skulls that you can't win!" Vegeta laughed. He flew towards the single droid and elbowed him in the stomach. Fluid spewed from the droids mouth as the single hit killed him knocking the limp body to the ground. Vegeta walked over to the control panel and set the gravity back to normal as the women robot sounded over the speaker, "Training Sequence Successful." Vegeta opened the door and walked out grabbing a towel that was hanging beside the door and throwing it over his sweaty neck. He trudged over to the back yard and fell onto the grass to rest. ******** Mai woke up and remembered that she needed to get back to training. She slowly crawled out of bed and walked out onto the balcony. Below she could see Vegeta laying in the grass, she could tell he had just got done training and was doing his normal routine of resting on the ground. She flew down ward from the balcony to the side of the now exhausted Vegeta. She studied his muscle-bound body seeing some bruises left from his training, this was expected. She sat down beside Vegeta who was laying on his stomach. He knew she was there but didn't budge. She gently rubbed her hands on his sore back and massaged it firmly. Vegeta moved with her hands and twitched every now and then when she massaged sensitive parts on his back. Mai smiled knowing that she was pleasing her Prince. Vegeta moaned with pleasure as she began massaging his shoulders. She slowly ran her fingers through his stiff hair massaging his temples gently with her finger tips. Vegeta rolled over facing her to where she was leaning over him as he laid on his back. She grinned at him and slowly got up. Vegeta frowned at this and asked, "Were are you going now?" "To train like you wanted me too," she smiled as she walked towards the gravity machine knowing good and well he no longer wanted her to train but to stay with him. Vegeta glared at her knowing she was playing games with him but he admired her wit. Mai made it to the gravity machine and entered the code to open the door. Vegeta watched her as she entered the machine swishing her tail behind her. He knew she was a good fighter but never liked to watch her train or train with her because the sight of her getting hurt was unbearable. Mai walked into the familiar gravity machine and decided to do a little warming up before battling with the new droids that she had yet to fight with since Bulma upgraded them. She set the gravity G's to 120gs and began throwing fist into the air to warm up. After about 30 minutes of sparring alone Mai decided she was ready to take on the new upgraded droids. She typed in what was required to activate the droids and waited as the lights grew dim. Two droids flew down from the ceiling both males. They looked identical both having lime green hair and black saiyen armor. They were quite big compared to little Mai and she began to grow worried that she might not be able to win against them. There have been times that Vegeta has over done it with training but Mai never did. The droids wasted no time they immediately flew towards Mai full force. She easily dodged them and began sparring furiously with the two. They were both a challenge for Mai being bigger and stronger but Mai was faster and knew she had the upper hand during physical combat. She threw kicks and punches at them non stop while blocking there punches. She got a hit in every now and then but soon realized that she was accomplishing nothing. The droids never broke a sweat. Mai quickly flew to the other side of the room to catch her breath. The droids immediately flew towards her and the first one gave her an upper cut sending her flying through air and hitting the ceiling. Mai slowly opened her eyes gritting her teeth in pain as she picked herself up and positioned herself in a fighting stance. One of the droids came at her with a fist balled up and ready to nail her but she quickly dodged it and elbowed him in the back sending him to the wall. She looked at the second droid who was now preparing a ki blast. He released the ki blast quickly before Mai could dodge it. Mai did not have time to deflect the explosion and it hit her hard. Sending her plummeting to the ground. Vegeta who was still lying in the grass saw the light of the blast shine throw a small window next to the gravity machine's door. Curiosity got the best of Vegeta and he decided to observe Mai's fighting. He looked inside to find Mai on the ground struggling to get up. He looked up and saw the two male droids smiling with satisfaction. Vegeta glared at them furiously. Mai finally got up and leaned against the wall to prevent her from falling again. She looked up and saw the droids hovering above her like a two hawks awaiting the right time to go in for the kill. She quickly regained her composure. She studied the droids positions and began to think of a strategy to bring down the beast. She disappeared and reappeared behind one of the droids and lunged her fist into his back sending him across the room. The male droid came at her with his fist out ready to hit her, she saw this and blocked his fist with her own. There fist hit hard but neither one twitched. They both stood there pushing against one another. A minute of this continued. Vegeta saw the droid, which Mai had hit in the back get up and head towards her. He knew they were planning to double team. "Mai look out!" he yelled knowing she couldn't hear him. Mai was focusing on the first droid not even noticing the other droid behind her. The ruthless droid behind Mai began forming a ki blast, Mai heard the ki gather and horror struck her as she realized what was about to happen. In what seemed like a flash the droid that was pushing Mai's fist kneed her in the stomach and flew out of the way as the second male droid sent the ki flying towards Mai. Mai felt the explosion hit hard and hitting the ground. The impact of the ground was so strong knocking Mai out. Vegeta watched in horror as Mai's limp body hit the ground. He ran to the door and began banging it knowing he wasn't able to open the door since a training sequence was till going. He tried to blast it down but with Bulma's upgrading she had made the gravity machine saiyen proof so the machine would not fall apart during the fighting sequences. The droids flew down beside Mai and smiled evilly knowing they had won the battle. Mai lay slowly awakening. She opened her eyes and could here the droids laughing above her. She winced in pain as she tried to move. The droids realized that Mai was getting up and they backed away. Mai gritted her teeth and lifted herself up leaning on the wall. Her hair was still partially in a pony tail with loose pieces here and there. She looked around and met the droid's stare. Her glare was much more threating then ever. She didn't know what came over her but she had such fury in her that all she thought about was the destruction of the 2 male droids. Thoughts began to run through her head many bad memories, the day her only mom died in a car wreck in her old world, the abusing she went throw afterwards by her dad, the day she was on earth and Vegeta had so painfully grabbed her by the neck, and the time she was in complete pain that even Vegeta didn't even care about, that same day she failed King Kai and Prince Vegeta. All these painful memories haunted her, she let the anger flow through her veins. She gritted her teeth wanting to release all her wrath on these useless pieces of machinery. She didn't know it but her hair began to change slowly from silver to gold. The droids stood frozen with horror on their faces. Mai was still leaning against the wall she felt her energy regenerate and she could feel pure power run through her veins. Mai smirk devilishly as she stepped away from the wall now a Super Saiyen swishing her tail behind her with pride. Vegeta was peeking through the window and smirked as he felt Mai's ki rise and transform for the first time to Super Saiyen. "Now their in for it," he thought to himself. Mai flew suddenly toward one of the droids and lunged her fist into his stomach. The impact felt like pure steel had punched the droid puncturing the skin of the droid. Mai felt this and pushed harder into the body of the droid. Green fluid began to spew from the droids stomach with Mai's fist still implanted in the body of the now stunned droid. Mai grinned evilly as she yanked her fist out grabbing whatever the droid was made of and dropping it on the ground. The droid stood motionless and eventually fell to the ground dead. Mai turned around with fire in her eyes to face the single droid that was now full of fear. Green fluid was still dripping from Mai's hand but she did not care she wasn't herself at the time. Vegeta knew that she would be mad and furious but he had never seen a Saiyen act so violent. He became worried that Mai might not be able to handle her power and loose it. Mai walked slowly towards the second droid. The machine slowly took steps back until he hit the wall. Mai glared at him as her eyes began to flash gold. She reached out her hand and grabbed the male droid by the neck, lifting it off the ground. The droid grabbed her hands hoping to pry away from her painful grip but was failing. Mai's grip grew tighter around the neck. The droid could no longer breathe and lost consciousness. Mai still held tight to his neck her grip growing tighter and tighter. She could feel the bones breaking beneath her grip and she laughed devilishly and split his neck into. She threw the limp body of the droid across the room. She stood there still full of rage. Still wanting to fight she began to shoot continuous ki blast anywhere and everywhere. The ki blast began to bounce off the walls forcing Mai to dodge. She was satisfied with her new challenge and began to release more ki blast. Soon she let off so many that she began to have difficulty dodging them. Soon she was being continuously hit by the blast and fell to the ground. There were no longer any blast and everything grew quiet. Mai's hair turned back to silver and she changed back to normal. She lay on the ground motionless. Vegeta watched in horror. He was right she did loose control of her power and went hay wire. He saw her change back to normal and the lights turn from red to normal. He then knew he was able to open the door. He hurriedly typed in the code and jumped through the door as soon as he was able to. He ran to Mai's side and saw that she was still breathing. He sighed with relief and slowly picked her up and carried her out of the gravity machine. He carried her into the house and into the living room heading to the stairs. Bulma was calmly sitting in the living room watching TV when she saw Vegeta walked in with the limp body of Mai in his arms. She immediately led Vegeta in to her lab and motioned him to lay Mai on the table. "The dumb girl over did her training." he explained. "Oh sounds like someone I know," Bulma answered full of sarcasm. Vegeta didn't answer he was to focused on Mai at the moment. Bulma got the rejuvenation tank ready for Mai. She motioned Vegeta to now carry her over to the tank and lay her in it. Mai lay motionless in the tank as it slowly filled with a special chemical. Bulma reached in and put a mask over Mai's mouth before the tank was full. Bulma then closed the glass door securing it. Bulma walked over to the control panel for the tank and set the time lapse Mai would take to heal completely. "How long will it take?" Vegeta still staring at Mai who was not floating in the full tank. "Oh about 1 or 2 nights is all, certainly not have as long as you usually stay in." she answered. "How did this happen?" she asked still typing on the controls. "She turned Super Saiyen and lost control of her power brutally killing 2 male droids and nearly killing herself afterwards.." Vegeta explained casually. Bulma stopped what she was doing, "You mean to say she turned Super Saiyen and went bazerk!?" "That happens when a saiyen is overwhelmed with anger and rage," he explained, still trying to figure out why Mai was so upset about the two droids to were she would rampage like she did. Bulma saw that making Vegeta explain all this wasn't helping any so she shut up even though she had more questions. When Vegeta noticed Bulma's questions ceased he left the room. Vegeta slowly walked up the stairs and down the hall to his room. He couldn't figure out what Mai was so distressed about. It usually takes more than anger of getting beat to turn super saiyen and to completely go crazy. The disturbing sight of Mai brutally torturing the droids ran through Vegeta's head. "Why?" he thought to himself. The night came fast and Bulma had gone to bed leaving Vegeta to keep watch over Mai incase she wakes up unexpectedly. He watched her as she floated in the tank. Still many questions of the events earlier haunting him. Soon he was nodding off to sleep. ****** Next morning Vegeta woke up thinking he was in his bed but soon realizing he was still in the lab and had fallen asleep in the chair beside the tank that Mai filled. He looked at her as her hair floated around her head loosely no longer in a pony tail. He looked at her longingly but was startle as Bulma walked in to check up on Mai. Bulma walked in cheerfully only to be greeted with a piercing glare from Vegeta. "Good Morning to you too," she said sarcastically, "I have made you some breakfast in the kitchen if you are interested." Once Vegeta heard the word breakfast his ears perked up. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until now. He reluctantly left the room in search for food. Bulma watched him leave smiling she knew he was hungry you could here his stomach growl a mile away. She turned back to Mai. Mai slowly opened her eyes realizing she was in water she immediately started struggling and banging on the glass. Bulma was startled to see Mai awake but she quickly started to drain the water. Mai noticed this and calmed down a bit with the mask still around her mouth letting breath. The water was soon drained and Mai was sitting on the tanks ground to weak to move. Bulma helped her up and helped her sit on the chair that Vegeta had sat in when he was there. Mai looked around trying to remember what had caused her to loose consciousness but was failing miserably. "What happened?" she asked Bulma rubbing her head. Bulma wasn't sure what to say to her but, "You over did your training a little..." Mai knew this wasn't the true but wasn't about to worry about it now. She slowly got up feeling great and walked out of the lab thanking Bulma. Bulma nodded and began to work on another gadget she was inventing. "Mai slowly went up to her room and took off her training clothes that were still wet from the chemical in the tank and stepped in the shower. The warm water felt good and Mai sat down in the shower to enjoy it. ******** Bulma left her lab to make sure Vegeta found the breakfast she made. She peeked into the kitchen seeing Vegeta eating her waffles she had made she grinned at the sight and decided to join him. "Well Mai is okay she woke up after you left" Bulma stated as she sat down across from Vegeta. He stopped eating to listen to what else she had to say but soon realizing she was saying no more he began to eat once more. "She is up in her room now probably taking a shower.." she said trying to start conversation. She realized Vegeta was more concerned about eating and wasn't gonna talk so she got up and started to make some coffee. ******* Mai had fallen asleep under the warm running water but soon woke up realizing were she was. She hurried out not sure at how long she had been asleep and walked into her room to change and go downstairs and get something to eat. ******* Bulma heard Mai coming down the stairs from the kitchen and started making Mai a plate. She entered the kitchen to see Vegeta finishing up the last bit of breakfast on his plate and Bulma dipping food on a plate. She took a seat at the small table across from Vegeta. He took one last bite and the looked asked her, "How are you feeling?" "Great thanks to you guys," she said thanking both in the one statement, "the funny thing is I don't remember how I got knocked out, I don't remember anything except fighting 2 rather large male droids..." she continued not really expecting neither Vegeta or Bulma to respond. Vegeta nodded knowing that it is probably a good thing that she didn't remember the brutality of the death to the droids. It was quite disturbing. "Well I do know that you became a Super Saiyen..." Vegeta informed her. Mai was silent she didn't know how to react, questions filled her mind, would she be able to become a Super Saiyen again? When did she become it? And how? Vegeta noticed her uneasiness, "If you want to I can train with you and teach you how to control the super saiyen power.." he assured. Mai nodded she really would like to be able to do it again. Bulma set the plate of food in front of Mai.. "I hope you like it Mai," she smiled. "Thank you Bulma I am sure I will." she grinned back. Bulma then left the room leaving Mai and Vegeta alone. Vegeta still sat there regardless that he was done eating. "Vegeta?" Mai asked getting his attention. "What," he grunted. "What really happened in there, I mean did I ever destroy the droids or did they win...?" Vegeta didn't know what to tell her but the truth. "Yes you most definitely killed the droids and then lost control of your power and....." he trailed off. Mai knew what happened next. She shuddered at the thought....Vegeta noticed but got up and left the room. Mai was sorry that he left but went ahead and went back to eating. ********* That afternoon Vegeta and Mai trained, Mai was trying her hardest to fight him but he was just to strong....Mai flew towards Vegeta who seemed to disappear, reappearing behind her were he wrapped his arm around her neck, "Your too slow girl," he whispered in her ear hoping to push her anger. Mai didn't like his taunting and tried her hardest to escape his grip but failed miserably. Vegeta kept hold of her tight as she wriggled beneath is grip. She finally kicked him in the shin. This didn't do much at all he still held on to her tight. She could start to feel the anger build up inside her. She was quite annoyed with his grip that still seemed to get tighter. She could feel her power grow as anger grew and her hair began to turn gold. Vegeta smirked once he noticed his plan was working. Mai was now a super saiyen. She easily broke from Vegeta's embrace by throwing her head backwards knocking him back and letting go. She whirled around. Vegeta stumbled a few times in the air before facing Mai who was grinning. "I did it!" she exclaimed. Vegeta seeing a chance to attack flew towards her punching her in the face hard. Mai fell to the ground stunned. She then looked back in the air to find Vegeta building a ki blast. Once he let it go shooting it towards her she easily deflected it sending it back at him. Vegeta saw the ki come toward him catching him off guard. There was an explosion and Vegeta fell to the ground. He quickly stood up gritting his teeth not at all happy that he was caught off guard. Mai looked at him with worry in her eyes but that quickly vanished when she noticed his ki slowly rising. She knew then he was concentrating on turning Super Saiyen.. "Now here comes a real fight." she thought to herself as she watched Vegeta's muscle grow bigger and his hair turn gold and his eyes green. As soon as he was fully a Super saiyen Mai flew towards him and tried to kick him but he easily blocked returning his own which she also blocked. They both began to spar. The were very fast making it hard for the human eye to see were they were. Mai began to grow weaker but kept on fighting. Vegeta finally punched Mai sending her to the ground. Mai quickly stood up rubbing her cheek were he had hit her. Vegeta flew close to her she saw the chance to attack and did so elbowing him in the stomach. Vegeta hit the ground hard. He was expecting her to attack but was still unable to block Mai's speed. Vegeta stayed on the ground knowing if he got up he would be hit again so he as fast as he could flew behind Mai and kicking her in the back. Mai stumbled a bit but kept from falling. After regaining composure she saw Vegeta disappear from where was and reappearing in front of her give her a hard upper-cut. Mai fell to the ground dazed. Vegeta then decided they would be the end of physical combat and started to gather ki for an explosion. Mai saw this and decided to build a ki blast as well. Both released there equal in power blast. The ki collided sending both flying through the air. Mai landed hard and didn't want to get back up. Vegeta on the other hand expected the explosion and jumped back landing on his feet. Once the smoke cleared Vegeta could see Mai on the ground. He walked over to her still on guard in case she was faking it. Mai slowly lifted her head and asked still quite dazed from the explosion, "Are we done yet?" Vegeta smirked, "Yes I think we have done enough training for the day," he answered as he grabbed her hand and helped her up. She stumbled a little but leaned on Vegeta's shoulder to keep her balance. Vegeta didn't mind and put his arm around her waist to help her walk over to the back porch. He helped her sit down on the swing and then took a seat beside her. "You know I was able to contact King Kai the other day and find out when we are to expect the thing to arrive..." she stated. "What did he say?" "He said he wasn't to sure exactly when but he did know it would be sometime next winter..." "How can he be sure?" asked Vegeta not believing what King Kai predicted. "I'm not sure but he said it would be landing on a remote island call Tasia...." she continued. Vegeta thought a for a minute. "King Kai said Tasia was located about 550 miles east of Capsule corp..." she explained, "I am gonna tell Bulma later so she can contact the others and let them know about the plan." Vegeta sat still showing no signs of replying. He then noticed that Mai was still Super Saiyen, he had relaxed after the major explosion of there ki blast colliding but, then he remembered that saiyen's learned better on how to control there saiyen power if they stay a super saiyen for a long time getting used to it. The day was gone in no time and it began to grow dark. Mai and Vegeta still sat on the swing in silence. It wasn't a uncomfortable silence though. Full moon had already passed that month so Mai didn't have to worry about transforming until next month. There was a slight cold breeze blowing making Mai shiver. She soon got up and went inside leaving Vegeta. She was gonna go tell Bulma about what she had learned from King Kai and then take a shower. Vegeta still sat outside thinking of the day's events. Mai and he fought hard yet he felt as though she was holding something back. Was it because she had feelings for him or was it another secret of hers that he did not know. Vegeta dwelled on it awhile before getting up to take a shower. Mai still sat in the shower washing her hair when suddenly her warm water turned freezing cold. Mai jumped out of the shower startled by the change. Soap suds were still in her hair when she heard in the room next to her, water running. She knew then that Vegeta was hogging all the hot water. She was not happy at all. Vegeta stepped into the warm shower and began to relax when suddenly someone was banging on the bathroom door. Vegeta was furious at the thought of someone interrupting his shower as he stepped out leaving the water running and threw a towel around his waist. The banging continued until he finally reached the door and swung it open ready to crush whoever dared to disturb him. Vegeta was stunned to see a fuming Mai standing in a simple towel with soap still in her hair dripping wet. "Vegeta I was taking a shower before you and then you decide to come in and take all the hot water!" she yelled. Vegeta smirked evilly he didn't realize that she was in the shower but now that he knew he patted himself on the back. Mai saw that he was only making her feel like a fool. "So....so you will have to wait till I am done!" she said hoping he would argue back so she wouldn't feel like an idiot. "Sorry little girl I have already started and it looks like you will have to wait or take a cold shower...whichever you choose," he teased. Mai was not at all amused by his remark and pushed him out of the way and stomped toward his still running shower, 'No I think I will just have to take a warm shower in here," she answered with a grin and stepped into his shower making sure the shower curtain was covering her she took off her towel and threw it at the fuming prince. Vegeta stood there stunned at her actions but, decided to give what she deserved and took out all the towels that were in the bathroom including hers and stepped calmly out. Mai didn't even realize what he had done as she smiled thinking she had won the argument. She was finally done with her warm shower and peeked her head out of the shower curtain to make sure the bathroom door was closed at that she stepped out of the shower swishing her tail back and forth to dry it. She then looked around for a towel, she didn't see any hanging up and then looked under the sink expecting to find some but only found a small rag. Mai then realized what Vegeta had done. She knew he probably wouldn't give up so easily. She slowly made her way to the bathroom door still dripping wet all over the floor. She slowly opened the door only peeking her head out the cracked door. She met gaze with a now smiling Vegeta. Mai was fuming now. "Vegeta you better give me a towel right now!" she yelled still making sure she wasn't exposing herself. Vegeta only chuckled Mai waited awhile before asking again, "Vegeta.....please," she now pleaded with him as she began to grow cold. Vegeta saw her lips chattering and couldn't help but laugh at the pitiful sight. "Oh come on Vegeta....you know I was only kidding," she begged once more. Vegeta enjoying her humiliation reluctantly threw her a towel. She caught with ease and quickly shut the door. She wrapped the dry towel around her securing it in place before venturing out to be humiliated by Vegeta once again. She slowly opened the door and saw Vegeta standing there still in a towel waiting for her to step out. He stared at her like a panther examining his prey. Mai stepped out and walked in front of him trying to escape his gaze but, was surprised when he grabbed her by the waist pulling her closer to him, "Come here you," Mai looked up at him to meet his gazing eyes. She smiled as he tightened his grip around her waist pulling her even closer. Mai wrapped her arms around his neck. Vegeta gently kissed her forehead and moved down to her lips. She returned his kiss full of passion and began to slowly work her way up to his ear. She licked his ear as the end of her tail began to run up and down his spine. Vegeta purred with pleasure as he kissed her soft neck pulling her closer. The couple soon made there way to Vegeta's bed. Mai let go of Vegeta as she laid down on his bed on her back. Vegeta smirked at her eagerness and leaned over her and they both began to make love under Vegeta's sheets. ****** The next morning Mai was awaken by Vegeta's alarm clock that was set at 5:00 AM. Mai groaned and rolled over to push the snooze button. She then remembered the breathtaking events that had taken place between her and Vegeta only a few hours ago. She smiled as she laid her head on Vegeta's chest. Vegeta, who was also awaken by the clock didn't take any actions to move, he also remembering the night before. He grinned when Mai laid her head on his chest, and began to slowly run his fingers through her still golden hair. He never thought making love with a Super saiyen would be that much of a difference. He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. "What's so funny?" Mai asked still half asleep. "Nothing," he grunted. Mai didn't think twice about the remark and went back to sleep. Vegeta laid there still awake, knowing that he should get up and get ready for another day of training like he usually did but thought that just this once he could sleep in with Mai. Mai woke up the second time that same morning and looked over at the clock, it was 8:00 AM. She slowly got out of bed and grabbed Vegeta's nearby bath robe. She threw it of her shoulders and looked back at Vegeta who was still asleep on the bed. She secured the robe and slowly left the room heading to her own. She changed into her training clothes and brushed through her still golden hair getting ready for the day. She stepped out onto the balcony once she was finished freshening up. Mai noticed the overcast clouds hovering about looking like they would burst full of raindrops. Mai loved days like these. She then left her room and when downstairs to grab a breakfast bar before heading out to the gravity machine. She snuck down the stairs not wanting to wake anyone up. She quickly grabbed her breakfast and went to the gravity machine. She was done with breakfast by the time she arrived at the training machine. She did a little stretching before entering the activation code to open the machine's door. She stepped into the machine and waited till the door shut before deciding on a training sequence. She knew she was still in Super Saiyen mode and probably would take her chances on two droids again. She typed in 200g's feeling brave and then activated the 2 droids. It was once again two males but two different appearances. The women over the speaker announced, "Begin training," ********* Vegeta slowly woke up to find Mai gone. He was not happy that she had awaken and didn't even wake him up so he could train too. He got out of bed and looked for his bath robe, which wasn't there, he rolled his eyes as he got up and began getting ready for the day ******** Mai had no trouble defeating the 2 droids. She surprised even herself. She was now doing push-ups at 300g's of gravity and rising. The training was very invigorating but tiring. "Mai?! Mai?! Are you there?" It was King Kai trying to contact her. "Yes I am," she answered quite surprised by his unexpected contact. "I am afraid we have some bad news Mai.." King Kai trailed off. "What is it?" she asked struggling to keep concentration and train at the same time. "I feel a very powerful evil ki coming towards earth.....it might be the one that we are expecting..." "But, you said...!" Mai exclaimed now trying even harder to concentrate on her training. "I know what I said and apparently my predictions were wrong," he answered. "I'll say!" she exclaimed not believing what she was hearing. "It is getting closer and fast..!" he explained. Mai decided to stall training to really concentrate on what King Kai was saying. She walked over to the control panel and turned the gravity back to normal and leaned against the wall ready to listen. "When do you think it will land?" she asked. "Maybe around late tonight or early tomorrow morning...." "WHAT!" Mai exclaimed, "Were not ready yet King Kai none of us are....!" "I know but you must go and warn the others now and quick!" he yelled back but this time Mai ignored the pain and opened the gravity machine door to find Vegeta glaring at her. She quickly lost contact with King Kai. "Why didn't you wake me up this morning when you did?" he asked with anger in his voice. "Um...Vegeta I don't have time for this..." she answered grabbing a towel and running toward the capsule corp. building. Vegeta was not at all happy with her answer and ran after her. She ran to the kitchen telephone and dialed up Goku's phone number, "Hello?" Goku answered. "Hello Goku? "Yes.." "Hi this is Mai we have some fairly bad and unexpecting news" she explained by this time Vegeta was in the room now listening to what Mai had to say. "What is it?" he asked with worry in his voice. "The thing that wasn't suppose to arrive till next winter is on its way now, and will probably land either late tonight or early tomorrow morning," she explained. Vegeta leaned against the counter beside her now all anger vanquished. "When did you hear this and from who?" Goku asked. "This morning when I was training in the gravity room King Kai contacted me telling me he could feel a very powerful evil ki coming towards earth and he was certain it was the thing we are expecting," Mai explained breathless. There was a moment of silence on the phone then Goku answered, "Okay I will call the others we are to meet at Capsule Corp. at lunch time...ok?" "Ok, Goku," she said and hung up the phone. She looked up to meet Vegeta's stare. "The z-fighters and you and me are gonna meet here at lunch time..." she informed him hoping he wasn't still mad at her. Vegeta just stood there looking at her. His stare made her feel uncomfortable so she just left the room with a sigh. She was going to go back to the gravity machine but thought better of it, Vegeta was probably gonna want to get in there so she just laid down on the grass were they usually lay after training to rest and think about what just happened. She laid there for about 5 minutes when to her surprise Vegeta laid next to her. She looked over at him full of wonder. He turned around to face her. "Are you sure that thing is coming?" he asked her breaking the silence. Mai saw the worry in his eyes and answered, "Yes I can kind of feel the ki myself.." Vegeta could to but he didn't want to believe it neither did Mai. They both did not know what to expect from the upcoming fight. Mai began to fill fear grip her spine as she really began to think of the future danger that awaited her and her friends. Will she die? A fearful tear ran down her cheek. Vegeta saw this and sat up and leaned over her. He gently wiped the tear away with his finger as he looked into her eyes, he also was scared but mainly for Mai but was to proud to show it and he knew he had to stay brave for her. She was able to force a smile over her face as she returned his worried gaze. "Oh Vegeta I'm so scared..." she confessed suddenly as she sat up and threw her arms around Vegeta. Vegeta wasn't at all surprised by her actions and held her tight not ever wanting to let go, wishing things could have been better for the both of them. After awhile Mai broke the embrace and asked, "Shouldn't we be training?" Vegeta thought for a minute. "No," he answered, "we need to save are energy so you can go ahead and go back to normal." he continued as he ran his fingers through her still golden hair. Mai had forgotten she was still super saiyen and quickly let her ki drop back to normal letting her hair turn back to silver and her eyes back to blue. They were suddenly interrupted by a loud crack of thunder. Mai looked up at the sky and let out sigh. She stood up along with Vegeta and both walked back into the house, knowing that these could possibly be the last hours they would have together. ********** The meeting was taking place in the capsule corp. living room. All fighters were there in there fighting armor or clothing. Yamcha, Krillen, Piccilo, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Mai. All present with worried looks on their faces except for Vegeta of course. Bulma was also present sitting beside her boyfriend Yamcha full of fear. "Okay we all know of the strange evil that will be landing soon possibly tonight," announced Goku, "now I don't know about you guys but I say we go ahead and head for island Tasia now and wait there for him." he suggested. All nodded except Vegeta who didn't even want to be present at the meeting.  
  
"Now we know nothing of this thing but that he is evil and powerful like all villains we fight, now Koran has so kindly supplied us with more than enough sensu beans. Mai, would you mind being in charge of them and during battle to make sure whoever needs one gets it?" he asked. Mai agreed not really wanting too. Goku tossed her the small brown bag, which was full, she caught it with ease and tied it to her belt. Vegeta was not at all pleased with Goku's decision of putting Mai in charge of the sensu beans because he knew as soon as the enemy caught on that what she was doing she would be his first target but, he said nothing knowing it would do no good.  
  
After the meeting all the fighters stood outside getting soaked by now falling rain. Saying their final good byes to Bulma and chi-chi. Bulma wished so much that she could go with them but knew she would only get in the way. Vegeta didn't say bye to neither and had already went ahead to the island. Mai walked up to Bulma, "Thank you Bulma for everything....me and Vegeta will be back in time for dinner." she assured sarcastically. Bulma began to cry but that was expected. She gave Mai a hug and Mai shot off in the air to go ahead and leave ahead of the z-fighters. She could fill the fear build up inside of her as she got closer and closer to the island in which she was to meet her fate. There was still a possibility that they might be able to defeat this thing but from what she could feel of the evil ki now she was losing hope. It took Mai about 30 minutes to finally make it to the remote island. She landed and began looking around for Vegeta. There were no trees anywhere only boulders and mountains of rock. Mai felt his ki but could not see him. She began to walk towards the middle of the island hoping to find him there. She walked for about 10 minutes before finally spotting Vegeta leaning against a boulder 10 times his size. He looked over at her and looked back at the ground. 5 minutes later the Z-fighters arrived. It was already dark by then and the quarter moon was the only light they had. Mai was sitting on top of a nearby boulder while the others sat around a fire sheltering themselves from the falling rain and staying alert. All could feel the evil ki by now and all worried over the outcome of it all. Mai had no idea were Vegeta was but knew he was probably off somewhere on his own so he could think. She wished that Vegeta and her could spend these last few moments before battle together but knew Vegeta didn't like showing her affection in front of the others. It didn't irritate her much until it came to times like these when she needed him most. Mai sat there thinking of her past life and wondering what was to become of her. She heard footsteps behind her breaking her train of thought. She turned her head to find Vegeta standing behind her. She stayed seated not really knowing how to react. Vegeta sat down beside her and they both stared into space in silence. "Do you think we will live threw this, Vegeta?" she asked breaking the silence. He was quiet for a moment and then finally answered, "I don't know about you but, I plan on it and I think you should too." he assured her. Mai couldn't help but smile. "Of course," she answered. They stayed up there on the ledge enjoying every minute together. Mai grew more and more tired but knew that she had to be alert. She would nod off every now and then but never completely fell asleep. Vegeta noticed her tiredness what she yawned for like the 19th time in the past 10 minutes. He smiled and said, "Why don't you go on down and get some rest, I will keep a close eye out," Mai took his offer without hesitating. She slowly stood up and took one last glimpse of her prince, she saw the rain dripping from his eyelashes and wish so bad things were different, she flew downward towards the others who were half asleep but still awake. Mai found a cozy spot in a small dent in the earth beside a boulder, she wrapped her saiyen tail around her waist and laid down portioning herself in her usual ball. Her pleather outfit wasn't the most comfortable thing to sleep in but she made do and quickly fell fast asleep. Vegeta still sat there on the ledge. He could feel the ki grow closer. Suddenly the ki he was feeling was gone....he jumped up on his feet as if to look for it. He looked down to see that the others were asleep except for Goku who had obviously noticed the same thing as Vegeta because he was also now standing up with full alert. Vegeta flew down to Goku, "I think he is so close now that he has hidden his ki from us," he whispered, "He might have landed already." "No...we would have seen his ship land.." Goku answered almost sure he was right. As if on cue Vegeta and Goku both saw a flash of light shoot across the sky and towards the island. The island shook once the foreign space pod landed. Mai woke up as she felt the impact and immediately sat up along with the other fighters. They all watched as the space pod door began to slowly open. A big black figure was standing in the door way. Mai stared in horror as the alien began to step off his ship, "Oh Kami, help us all," she thought aloud.  
  
END OF PART 2 OF SAIYENS FOREVER  
  
  
  
OK there you go..sorry about the lay out I have yet to learn how to fix it. 


	3. Part 3

DISCLAIMER: Dragonball is the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, TOEI Animation and FUJI TV. Licensed in North America to FUNimation Productions, Pioneer Entertainment, etc, etc. No copyright infringement is intended with this fan fiction. So Please be nice and don't sue, I am very poor!!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: ALRIGHT HERE IS PART 3. Please fill free to give your opinion I Would like to hear what you like to see in these kind of FanFic's and if you want to email me I would be glad to here from you  
  
*******************  
  
The big tall figure stepped from the ship still appearing as a black silouette. Mai looked at the other fighters who were now standing there ground with stern looks on there faces. Mai looked on in horror as the alien stepped into some soft moonlight splashing in some now developing puddles from the still pouring rain that seemed to get harder. The alien was very tall male with long white hair. He looked like he had foreign armor Mai had never seen before that covered his whole entire body, he had small spikes that ran up and down his right arm that didn't even look like it was his. The other arm was normal with a shield on the forearm. Mai noticed she only stood a little above his waist. Fear griped her as she stepped back. He noticed her movement and immediatly drew his attention to her. Vegeta noticed this but stood his ground. The creature stepped toward Mai and then drew his attention to Goku. "What do you want?" Goku asked glaring at the large creature. With a low raspy voice the villian replied, "I have come to seek the last remaining full blooded Saiyens." He slowly diverted his attention back to Mai noticing her Saiyen tail. "Why?" Goku asked once more forcing the giant's attention back to him. "To kill them of course," he hissed. "How did you know where to look for us last remaining Saiyens?" Goku asked. The villien was soon growing annoyed with all his questions and explained, "I could smell your puny blood, ever since I heard of the great Freeza's defeat by a simple Saiyen I Kondor, vowed to track down everyone last one and make sure i brutally kill each one." he growled licking his lips. Mai shuddered at the thought. She looked over at Vegeta who was still expressionless listing to the aliens terrifying words. "Well you have come to the right place but I am sorry to inform you, you will not be going back to wherever you came from if you keep this up," Goku explained. Vegeta rolled his eyes at Goku's fake bravery. Kondor laughed evilly at Goku's remark. "Will see about that," he answered as he built a ki blast in his hand aiming it at poor Krillian who was cowering behind the 4 Saiyens along with the other z-fighters Yamcha and Piccilo. Mai watched in fear as Kondor released the explosion sending all three weak z-fighters threw the air. The smoke cleared and the remaining Saiyens looked on in horror as the saw their earthly friends lying motionless on the ground. Mai immediatly flew to them forgetting the monster that watched her every move. As she made her way to the bodies of her friends to give them sensu beans if they were still alive but was soon interrupted by a hard impact of ki hitting her side. She flew a few feet away from the battlegrounds. Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta stood there ground glaring up at Kondor who was now laughing. Goku flew towards the monster and they both began to heavily battle. Seeing that Kondor was pre-occupied with Goku Vegeta flew towards Mai and Gohan towards the other z-fighters. Once Vegeta reached Mai he saw her slowly rising to her feet. Seeing that she was okay he went back to the battle of Kondor and Goku. When Vegeta got back he saw Goku who was now already in Super Saiyen mode battling it out with Kondor. Vegeta saw Goku growing tired and decided to help him out a bit with a little double teaming. Mai got up and regained her composure remembering she had to try and save her other friends. She flew to the bodies first Piccilo's. She checked for breathing finding none. She stared in horror as Gohan was checking Krillian and Yamcha for any signs of life finding none. Gohan flew toward Mai who still couldn't believe that they were dead. He put his arm around her to try and comfort her. Vegeta and Goku were trying there hardest to throw punches at the powerful Kondor but were failing miserably. Vegeta flew aways and went into Super Saiyen before going back into the battle with Kondor. Suddenly Kondor disappeared leaving Vegeta and Goku. Mai and Gohan stood under them looking around full of alert for the missing Kondor. The 2 saiyens in the air flew back down to the earth still alert for any signs of the giant. "Where did he go?" asked a worried Mai. "We're not sure," answered Goku still in fighting stance, "keep on guard I can still feel his ki near us." As soon as Goku finished speaking Kondor flew from out of no were slamming right into little Mai. She quickly got back up and whirled around to see Kondor coming toward again but this time she swiftly dodged him flying into the air. He flew towards her once more furious that she had gotten away from him. He threw punches and kicks at her right and left but she blocked the best she could also trying to get her own punches in. It was very difficult considering the size of her enemy. Kondor smirked noticing that she was growing tired. Mai flew away from him far enough to give her time to switch to Super Saiyen but, before she could complete her transformation Kondor quickly flew towards her with his fist balled up ramming her in the stomach. Vegeta thought about the dangers that followed if a Saiyen was ever attacked during transformation. "This guys knows all about Saiyens!" exclaimed Gohan as he quickly transformed to Super Saiyen ahead of time. Vegeta felt the fury run through his veins as he saw Mai being beat unmercifully by this demonic alien. He began to build a ki blast up in his palms aiming to the monster who had nailed Mai again in the back with his huge knee. Vegeta let the blast go from his grasp as it flew threw the air towards Kondor. Kondor saw the blast coming towards him and easily deflected it. Vegeta saw this and flew towards him and began throwing punches at him. Kondor wasn't to happy about the interruption of his destruction on the female Saiyen and was full of fury. Mai slowly rose off the ground pain gripping her tight. She reached for the sensu bean bag but couldn't find it. Horror filled her eyes as she began frantically searching for the beans. She looked on the ground not finding any signs of the small brown bag that held the precious cargo. She with all her might flew to Goku and Gohan who were looking on at the fight between Vegeta and Kondor. "Goku I can't find the beans," she said as she coughed up a little bit of blood. Goku immediatly drew his attention to Mai. "You What!" he exclaimed. "I can't find the beans Goku, the most of fallen while I was fighting," she answered running out of breath to speak. Goku ran to her side to help her balance a little. She looked up at the struggling Vegeta and Kondor. She looked over at Kondor and noticed something, "Look Goku on Kondor's belt," she wearily replied pointing at Kondor. Goku looked and horror filled his eyes as he saw there little bag of sensu beans on his belt. "He must of snatched them from while fighting," he answered knowing nothing else to say but the obvious. Gohan over heard their conversation and replied, "We are not gonna last out here long without those beans.." Mai was focused on the fight now and no longer cared about the beans for Vegeta was not having much luck fighting with Kondor. Vegeta tried to hit Kondor in the back but Kondor was to fast and grabbed Vegeta's neck and whispered in his ear, "Isn't this the way you tried to get that female saiyen mad that one time at Capsule Corp." Vegeta's eyes widened trying to figure out how he possiably knew about that. Kondor grinned full of evil at the sight of Prince Vegeta's reaction, still holding him by the neck he explained, "Yes....I have been watching your every move Vegeta...I have been hunting you down and now that I have you in my grasp I will kill you but before I end your little pathetic life I would like to congratulate on your preformance last night with that female saiyen and that you would soon be awarded with a baby but I don't think you will live to see that day, not even that female knows yet that she is carrying a saiyen child but you know now but too bad you are gonna die...of course after I kill you I will kill her we can't have the Saiyen race multiply." he snickered. Vegeta felt fear in his veins as he realized what Kondor was saying to him. He couldn't believe it! He looked over at the beaten up Mai who was now balancing on Goku to stand, looking up at him full of fear and worry. Mai noticed that Kondor was speaking to Vegeta but could not hear what he was saying. She saw Kondor's grip around Vegeta tighten as he winced in pain. Mai couldn't just let Kondor kill Vegeta so she with all her might disappeared and reappeared behind Kondor and brought both her fist down in one blow on Kondor's hunched back. Kondor was sent flying to the ground releasing his grip from Vegeta's neck. Mai began to slowly make her way back to the earth knowing she was too weak to stay up any longer. Vegeta watched her as she gently landed and leaned against a boulder. He flew down towards her but before he could reach her Mai was quickly snatched up by Kondor who was no furious at Mai. Vegeta was wondering why Mai had not yet eaten a sensu bean...then he saw that the bag was no longer around her belt but around Kondor's. Kondor threw Mai into the air like a rag doll nailing her in the stomach and then hitting her just as she hit him on the back and as she plummeted to the ground Kondor threw a small slender ki laser like that of Piccilo's at her. The explosion was so big that the 3 saiyens had to hide there eyes from the flash. Vegeta was surrounded by smoke that was enabling to form any sight whatsoever. He could her the evil laugh of Kondor but could not see him. The sound of the demonic laugh seemed to echo around him. He frantically looked around to find away out of this dungeon of smoke. Mai fell to the ground in paralyzing pain. She lay on the hard rocky ground on her back. She slowly lifted her arm to were the laser hit her hard. She could feel the wetness of a puddle of her own blood form from under her. She felt a small hole in her chest. She started to loose her breath. She knew this was the end for her. She weakly looked up and saw Vegeta flying towards her. She could here the evil laugh of Kondor also. Vegeta landed beside her kneeling in her blood. He saw the small hole that punctured her chest and he stared in horror of the puddle of blood that grew larger beneath her small body. Vegeta looked at her not knowing what to do. He gently picked up her limp but still living body and cradled her in his arms. He lightly kissed her on the top of her head. Knowing she was slowly dying leaving him. Mai started too loose her breath. She started to gasped trying to get oxygen but was failing. Vegeta tightened his grip around her knowing these were her last breaths. She stopped suddenly and fell limp in his arms. Vegeta held her tight still and felt a tear stream down his face not wanting to believe that Mai was gone. Kondor hovered above with satisfaction as he watched the pathetic sight of the might Prince of Saiyens. "So this is what the might Prince Vegeta looks like when he is crying like a baby, I thought i would never see the sight but you have proven me wrong Vegeta." he taunted. Vegeta could fill the anger build in side of him as he still held the motionless body of Mai in his arms. Goku and Gohan stood watching not knowing what to do. Vegeta gently laid Mai's body on the rocky ground. He pushed a piece of her silver hair out of her face then snatched his head up to face her killer Kondor. Kondor met the threatening glare of Vegeta and only snickered. Vegeta could feel the anger rise in him it was unbearable the hurt he felt inside. He slowly arose and balled his fist tightly almost drawing blood on himself from the force of his nails digging into his skin. Kondor would soon be filling the wrath of the Prince of all Saiyens. Vegeta's ki rose so high that even the rocks beside him began to rise. Vegeta was blinded by hate and bitterness. His ki grew higher and higher. Goku watched in fear that Vegeta had lost it. Kondor still smiled devilishly at the Prince. Vegeta could feel strong power rise out of him and bursting with Vegeta yelling with anger. Vegeta's ki was so great that rocks were flying and even Mai's limp little body rose off the ground but not far before it fell again. A single strand of hair fell over Vegeta's eye now completing his unexpected transformation to Super Saiyen 2. Gohan and Goku stepped back a little as the watched the golden aura brighten around Vegeta. Vegeta flew upwards toward Kondor wasting no time in defeating the beast, throwing punches and kicks at the enemy not missing once. Kondor was unable to keep up with Vegeta's incedible speed. He tried to block but nothing seemed to be working. He began to quickly think of the things he had learned about the saiyens behavior and how to defeat the saiyen but nothing was coming to mind to this unexpected change. Gohan then decided if they were to bring down the beast they would double team but when he got close enough to join in the fight Vegeta rose his ki to a quick large amount throwing both Kondor and Gohan to the ground. Gohan couldn't believe Vegeta's rampaging He decided to steer clear. Kondor rose and disappeared. Vegeta was left standing full or rage that was dying to be let out. He slowly scanned the area around him searching for Kondor's ki but was finding nothing. Suddenly Kondor appeared above the 3 saiyens with a ki blast in hand that was the size of the whole island almost. They all looked up in horror as he released the ki thinking it would kill all of them. Vegeta stared still full of anger with no fear whatsoever of the creature. Kondor let the humongous ki go but before it exploded Vegeta deflected it and sent flying towards space. Goku and Gohan let out a sigh of relief. Kondor stood in shock but immediately kept his wits and yelled at Vegeta, "Why didn't you send the blast toward me!" he asked with a slight laugh. Vegeta glared at him. "Because I plan on killing you with my bare hands!" he growled back just loud enough for Kondor to hear. As soon as he finished he flew towards Kondor and slammed his metal fist into his chest. This sent Kondor soaring through the air but before he hit the ground Vegeta was there waiting on him with his fist in the air for Kondor to land on. Kondor hit Vegeta's fist so hard it went right through the devilish aliens body. Vegeta immediately yanked his fist from the villain's body and threw his body on the ground. Kondor lay still alive stunned. He lifted his hand to the whole in his belly and touched it. Seeing the blood on his hand he grew anger and glared up at Vegeta who was standing over him glaring straight back at him with a smirk on his face. Suddenly Kondor disappeared from where he laid. Vegeta snatched his head up searching for Kondor's ki but finding nothing. Thinking it was one of Kondor's tricks Vegeta flew to the middle of the island where the space pod still lay open. He stood there waiting on Kondor to show himself once more. Goku and Gohan both stood alert also in case the feign showed up again. There were no signs of him anywhere. Kondor had disappeared and reappeared at the bottom of the ocean there he regenerated the hole that was in his body by gathering all his power to re grow the broken flesh. Then he took a sensu bean from the little bag he stole from Mai and chewed it. This process took about a total of 10 minutes before he was back watching the saiyens from behind and planning his attack on them once more. He knew that the prince of them was quite strong and he had to find a way to defeat the raged Vegeta. Vegeta still was alert knowing Kondor would reappear any minute even if he did have a hole in him. And just as Vegeta predicted Kondor did reappear trying to sneak up on the deranged Vegeta but Vegeta felt him and quickly turned around and blocked the fist that was suppose to hit him from behind. Kondor was awed by his speed and tried punching him once more but Vegeta blocked it. Vegeta was now holding the villans hands in his fist so he tightened his grip and felt the bones of the regenerated warrior break unmercifully. Kondor yelled with pain as his hands slowly crushed beneath Vegeta's grip. Vegeta finally let go and met his foot to Kondor's chin. Kondor was thrown a few feet but soon regained composure and flew at Vegeta full of rage. He aimed his foot right into Vegeta's rib cage sending him through the air. Vegeta immdiately and stopped himself from flying foward and jumped back at Kondor. He threw punches at Kondor hitting him repeatedly for Kondor was unable to block his attacks with his injured hands. Vegeta with one last punch sent Kondor to the ground forcing him to hit as hard as possible. Goku saw that Kondor had landed so hard creating a crater size dent in the earth. Vegeta slowly flew beside the still body of Kondor knowing he wasn't dead yet. He kneeled down and grabbed Kondor's long white hair yanking his head up closer to his. He looked into the eyes of the murder and whispered, "I can't quite decide on if I want to give a slow torturing death or a quick death...maybe I should let you choose." Kondor slowly opened his eyes and looked into the fire depths of the furious Vegeta's glare. "You will never get away with this Vegeta you worthless ape!" Vegeta spat in Kondor's face frowning and then rose as he kicked him in the rib cage once more. He looked down at the pathetic site of Kondor and began to laugh just as Kondor did after killing Mai, "I think I will play around with you first." explained the ignorant Vegeta who was blinded by his own power and stubborness. This was giving time for Kondor to sneak a stolen sensu bean into his mouth and he began to chew but still lay on the ground. Vegeta looked back down at Kondor and pulled him up by the strands of his stringy hair. Kondor let him pull him up but as soon as he was standing he threw a hard punch into Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta bent down in pain as he breathed hard between his gritted teeth. Kondor then took action and nailed Vegeta in the back of the head. The once proud Saiyen was now eaten dirt. Kondor smirked evilly, "I think the tables have turned my friend," Vegeta slowly rose to his feet and was met by another blow to his left cheek by the spikes off of Kondor's arm cutting deep into his skin and across his eye. Vegeta screamed in pain. Goku saw that Vegeta was being beaten and decided to do a bit of double teaming. Goku flew behind Kondor and slammed his fist into the beast's back sending him to the ground. Vegeta saw the moment to strike and built up a large ki wave and aimed it at Kondor's head. He let the ki go and they both shielded there eyes from the explosion. Vegeta slowly rose as he watched the debris clear. All the saiyens stood still as they saw the gory sight before them. The blast had exploded the monster's head into smitherings leaving only a limp body as remains. Goku looked over at Gohan who was meeting his fathers gawking stare, Vegeta grinned evilly as he saw the remains. Goku ran over to the corpse and snatched the sensu beans. He grabbed on small bean out of the bag tossing it to Vegeta who was in bad shape, blood was still gushing from the gash across his eye. Vegeta barely caught the bean and began eating it. He felt the power regenerating but went back from Super Saiyen 2 back to normal. Goku smiled a bit as he realized that the evil was finally over but the smile was quickly erased when he saw the corpses of his dead friends who never had a chance. Vegeta was now completely regenerated in strength but his injuries still bled. Goku noticed this and decided that they better throw the corpse of Kondor into the ocean and then go on home. He motioned to Gohan to go ahead and go home, he was gonna stay behind and throw the other bodies into the ocean. He picked up the corpses one by one gently setting them into the deep blue sea. He saw Vegeta kneeling over Mai's body and decided to leave him alone and flew off home. Vegeta stayed there staring at Mai as if she were only sleeping. He was not sure if they would be able to wish her back with Dragonballs because of her past. He remembered telling her that everything was going to be alright and he would keep and eye on things but he failed her. His head dropped down as he realized this and he felt a tear slowly run down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away and slowly picked up Mai's body and gently settled it in the ocean. He never thought this would have happened. Why did she have to die? Why couldn't he instead? *********  
  
Mai slowly woke up, she rose to her feet and studied her surroundings. The place she was at looked very familier. "Mai, over here!" yelled someone from a distance. Mai looked around to find King Kai waving his arms wildly. After realizing were she was she ran to meet him. Once she arrived there standing beside was Pearl. "Hi King Kai, Hello Pearl!" she exclaimed she both gave them each hug. "Mai, you know why you are hear...don't you?" asked King Kai. "I don't have a clue....I thought I died..." she answered shuddering as the memory of Kondor flashed through her head. "Well Mai we sent you hear using our own abilities to cross over....you are still dead..," explained King Kai. "Will Goku be able to wish me back with the Dragon Balls like they had told me...?" she asked full of wonder. "Well, Mai we aren't positive but, there is a chance that they will be able to," answered Pearl butting into the conversation. Mai nodded her head knowing that with her luck they wouldn't be able to. "So why am I here this isn't were all dead people come is it?" she asked still quite confused as to why she was there. "No you should be on Snake Way the road leading to the afterlife but, with out power we were able to let you skip all that and come to us instead." King Kai said, "you should be thankful, Snake way is a very long and winding road.." "I am ," she answered, "what happens now?" "Well..um....we wait until Goku and friends collect the Dragon Balls to try and wish you back." Mai nodded. She then noticed that above her head was a halo. She smiled at the sight and looked at Pearl. "Do you have any particle reason why you are here Pearl?" she asked trying not to sound rude. "Um.....no...I just came to see you Mai!" she studdered. Mai shrugged her shoulders and walked towards King Kai's house to rest a bit. "Whew that was close!" Pearl exclaimed. "Yes it was....we can't let Mai know about the child she would of had if she hadn't died, who is now in the afterlife...it could cause problems...not sure what kinds but it could and I'm glad you thought to bring her here Pearl." he answered facing Pearl. Pearl nodded her head and stepped back a few feet, "Well King Kai as I always say, if you need anything I am a wink away," and with that she was gone in a flash. King Kai still stood wondering what he was going to do with Mai if she could not be wished back from the Dragon Balls because of her unusual past of going threw time. ******** Vegeta arrived at Capsule Corp still full of anger. He didn't stop to say anything to Bulma who was sitting in the living room awaiting his and Mai's arrival oblivious of the events that had taken place. Vegeta ran up to his room and closed the door. He had to be alone. Bulma was going to go after him to ask were Mai was but the phone rang, "Hello?" "Hey Bulma? This is Goku," "Hey Goku, were are you? How did things go with that thing?" she asked hurriedly. "Well Bulma it is a long story but before I tell you, is Vegeta there yet?" "Yes he is he just got here and went straight to his room without a word he seemed mad, were is Mai and is Yamcha alright??" she asked. There was silence, "Where are they Goku???!!" Bulma asked now realizing what might have happened. "Bulma.....I'm sorry....but we can get Yamcha back with the Dragon Ball's in no time maybe even in the next 3 months!" he exclaimed trying to cheer her up. With Goku's reassurence she began to worry about Mai, "Can you do the same with Mai?" "All I can say is that we can try with hope...that it might work." he answered unsure. Bulma now understood why Vegeta looked so upset when he came in. Her heart went out to the Prince of Saiyen's. She sort of knew what he was going through. She had gone through the same thing when Yamcha died during the battle with Freeza but she always had the assurence of his returning, but Vegeta had none. "Ok..." she answered as she hung the phone up. She knew not to bother Vegeta and went outside to think about the events that just happened. ******** Vegeta stood on the balcony outside his room were he and Mai had spent so many nights staring at the stars and enjoying each others company. He thought of what Kondor had told him about Mai carrying his baby and fury filled his veins knowing that no longer was. He turned his back from the view and slowly slid down to the ground leaning against the railing and burying his face into his hands. No tears any more but, now complete emptiness. No assurance that his beloved Mai would soon be back. He wondered were she was and what she was thinking longing for her to be at his side. ******** Goku took the Dragon ball radar that he had borrowed from Bulma the creator of the convenient contraption and pressed a button at the top right corner of the miniature map. The first blinking light he saw was in a desert far away. Goku began his long search for the Dragon Balls. ******** Mai was growing bored as she waited for the moment Goku summoned the dragon and try to wish her back to earth. She thought about Vegeta and his last moments with her. She remembered the sorrow that filled his eyes as she slipped away. She shuddered at the thought of being dead. She hated to think that and immedately tried to find something else to take her mind off her troubling thoughts. "King Kai?" she asked as she looked over to face a sleeping King Kai. "KING KAI!" she exclaimed. He woke up with a startle, "WHAT!" he yelled back as he jumped up from his lounge chair. "Train me..." she demanded. "What?" he asked. "Train me." "To do what there is nothing you don't know already." he answered sitting back down in his lounge chair. "Well...then train me to do better at what I already know...King Kai I am the weakest Saiyen out there, when you said the time I was training the first time you said I had an incrediable amount of power but apparently I haven't seen it so teach me so I can be better and stronger..." she explained. King Kai thought for minute reviewing what Mai mentioned knowing it was true. He nodded, "Your right...will begin training you now so if you go back to earth you will be as strong as the other Saiyens." Mai squealed with delight as she thought how proud Vegeta would be of her. ******** "I FOUND IT!" Goku exclaimed as he finished his long search in a jungle for the second Dragon ball. He had been gone for a month already and was just now finding the second ball. ******** Vegeta was in his room doing some push-ups trying to take his thoughts off of Mai. It has been a month and he still had no hope of her return. He was preparing himself for the worse. ********* "Here put these on" King Kai told Mai as he threw some clothes at her. She held up the clothing it was a plain black sleeveless training out fit similar to Piccilo's but with a blue belt and if felt like it weighed about 100 pounds. "What kind of get-up is this?" she asked "It is a special training outfit that you can wear to help your training move along, as you can tell it weighs extra giving more of a challenge during training. Go ahead and put it on and then come back here so we can start...we don't have all day you know." Mai got up and went into King Kai's little house and came back out fully dressed. She walked out to see King Kai standing beside what looked like some large red punching bags. "What are those?" she asked pointing at them. "These are a part of you training, Mai, you put your arms and legs through them and do easy training excersizes in the air but, the more you move the heavier the weights get." Mai listened intently as he gave his training instructions on what he wanted her to do. She exactly what she was told and was soon learning new abilities and growing stronger. ******** Goku dove into the ocean in search of the next to the last dragon ball. It taken him a total of 2 ½ months to get this far. He was rather proud of himself. ******** "How much longer will Kakarot be in searching for those Dragon Balls!" he exclaimed as he slammed his fist on the counted with aggervation. Bulma wasn't surprised by his actions for he was in a bad mood today he has been ever since the battle. Bulma understood why he was mad but was getting fed up with his constant yelling and bickering and demanding. "Well if you were out there helping him he probably would be done by now and Yamcha and all the others would be here now wouldn't they!" she yelled back. "Don't start with me women! I am not in the mood to listen to your nagging!" he threatened as he stomped out of the kitchen. The waiting on Goku was about to drive him insane. ******** "Well I guess that about wraps everything up Mai, you are a wonderful student and learn fast. Look at you, you don't even look the same anymore..." King Kai complimented meaning every word. Mai blushed she did feel her new found power in her body and her appearence did have quite a change she still wore the training outfit, which King Kai had so kindly given to her. He also supplied her with some other normal clothes but she did not wear them for her training. Her hair was a darker color it kept getting darker as she got older it was also much longer and she kept in a constant braid that strung down past her waist. She noticed the change and wondered if she would ever be able to go back home to show it off. Her tail was still there that she proudly swished around. She grinned when she remembered the first day she got her tail and how she reacted to the sudden change. It almost seemed like yesterday. ******* "Goku you are finally back!" exclaimed Bulma as she ran out of the kitchen to meet her friend that was walking down her drive way. Vegeta had felt his ki from the gravity machine and wrapped up his training to go meet his fellow saiyen. "Well here are all seven Dragon Balls we can go ahead and summon the dragon now to get our friends back..." he replied as he handed Bulma a brown bag that held the over-sized marbles. Goku looked to find Vegeta coming towards them. "Come, lets go to the back yard and summon the Dragon!" she squealed with exctiment. Vegeta met Goku was slowly walking toward the backyard. "It took you long enough Kakarot," he growled as he walked in the same direction to the back yard were Bulma so eargerly was waiting. "Come one you guys!" she yelled waving her arms at them to hurry up. Goku saw this and jogged to Bulma side were he began the process of summoning the Dragon. Vegeta stood in the distant to watch leaning against the wall with hope in his heart. The sky turned black and the humongous snake-like dragon took form. "I will grant you 3 wishes...what is it that you wish to be?" he bellowed staring at the 2 small figures on the ground below him. Goku wished that all who were killed by Kondor to be brought back. "Your wish is granted!" he exclaimed. Suddenly Yamcha, Krillin, and Piccilo appeared. They all whooped and shouted with exctiment especially Bulma as she threw her arms around Yamcha. Vegeta was in the back straining his search for Mai along with Goku who also realized her missing. There was no sign of her at all. Bulma finished rejoicing and also began looking for Mai. Vegeta began to loose the little hope he had...he could feel fear grip him as the relization hit him like a brick wall...she wasn't coming back. Bulma full of sorrow looked back at Vegeta noticing his state and walked over to comfort him. She put her hand on his shoulder but he sneered and flew off.  
  
END OF SAIYEN'S FOREVER PART 3 


	4. Part 4

DISCLAIMER: Dragonball is the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, TOEI Animation and FUJI TV. Licensed in North America to FUNimation Productions, Pioneer Entertainment, etc, etc. No copyright infringement is intended with this fan fiction. So Please be nice and don't sue, I am very poor!!  
  
Author's Note: This Dragonball fanfiction doesn't have a certain time between the sagas, it is just something that I wrote. Hope you like it and I would love it if you would R&R and please tell me what you would like to see in future fan fics' Okay hope you enjoy

  
  
  
  
  
  


He knew not were he was going...he didn't care. It was unbelievable!! His dear Mai wasn't coming back. How could this be happening? All hope was vanquished the farther he got from Capsule Corp. 

Goku was about to go after Vegeta but was stopped,

"No, Goku, just let him go this time...he needs to be alone." said Bulma as she stared at the tiny speck of Vegeta getting smaller. Goku just nodded and also watched him go. 

"Why couldn't she come back Goku, why couldn't things been better for Vegeta?" she asked as she looked at her friend.

"I don't' know...maybe King Kai will have an answer for this..." 

~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Mai sat bored stiff on a rock under the one tree on King Kai's little planet. She was so bored and was hoping so much for Goku to hurry and find the Dragon Ball's to send her back home!

"Um...Mai...got some bad news..." mumbled an approaching King Kai. Mai went from deep thought to full alert.

"What is it King Kai?!" she asked knowing what he was gonna say.

"Goku...well...Vegeta...Oh..they summoned the dragon and made the wish...it apparently didn't work..." Mai could feel tears swell up inside her and she ran off without a word. How could this be? There had to be a way for her to get back home!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Vegeta kept flying non stop. He didn't plan on stopping for awhile. He studied his surroundings and wasn't familiar at all with them. 

"She has to come back!" he said aloud. With that he gritted his teeth and sped up.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~

"Mai....you didn't quite let me finish..." answered King Kai once he finally caught up to the poor girl who was now sobbing and he was very short of breath.

"There is another way to get you back to earth, but there is a very big risk taken..." he continued. Mai swallowed her tears as she heard what he was saying. 

"Tell me...what it is.." she replied between sobs.

"If desired, threw me, I could transport you but, the risk is...there is a huge chance that no one will have any memory of who you are..." he explained with uncertainty. Mai thought for a minute, this was her chance to get back home, she had to take it!

"Lets do it!" she exclaimed.

"Are you crazy!!! you realize there is a HUGE risk they will have no idea who you are...you will have to start a new...everything will be different!!!"

"I know, but King Kai, there is also a small chance that everything will go okay and they remember me...I have to take it...if I stay here another minute I will go insane!" she stomped. King Kai rolled his eyes,

"Ok...but I warned you, go pack your things and hurry!" Mai jumped up and ran into the small house. Excitement filled her but, so did regret. She didn't know what she would do if she saw Vegeta again and he not remember a thing about her. She grabbed the small duffle bag of her clothes and met back with King Kai.

"Ok, I'm ready." 

"You sure you want to go through with this?" he asked once more, "I mean you haven't done a bit of thinking about this!"

"King Kai what would know if I thought about it...Of course I have thought about it...some people are just a little quicker when it comes to thinking!" she argued. King Kai snuffed and pointed his nose in the air,

"Fine...hold on to my shoulder and give me a sec..." he commanded. Mai did as she was told and put her hand on King Kai's shoulder. In a matter of seconds Mai was sent threw a black tunnel and was falling...suddenly hitting the ground. She regained composure and slowly brought herself to her feet. She looked around realizing that she was in the middle of nowhere...

"YES!! I'm home...I think." she exclaimed aloud.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks. What was he doing? Why was he out here flying? Vegeta studied his surrounding and remembered he was on his way back to Capsule Corp. He had spent all day out training. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Mai began her search of her friends...will they remember her? Wonder filled her as she felt their ki. Excitement also found its way in her as she also recognized Vegeta's ki. It was good to feel it again. 

She finally arrived at Capsule Corp. The sight of home made her want to bust but, she kept her cool not forgetting the fact that they might not remember her at all. She began to fret as she walked up to the doorsteps of the company. What is she going to do if they don't remember her...is she gonna try and start a new here or is she gonna find a new life some where else? She softly knocked on the familiar door with all sorts of feelings filling her insides. Bulma answered the door,

"Yes, can I help you?" Mai felt fear grip her spine as she heard the words of Bulma. They didn't remember her! She could feel tears building inside of her but she tried her hardest to hold them back,

"Um...yes...my name is Mai...I need a place to stay, I heard that you might be able to lend me a room for a couple of days?" she replied between sobs.

"Oh...dear...of course...you look dreadful, come inside, we have quite the crowd now but we will be more than happy to have you join us." she answered letting the strange girl in. Mai stepped into her old home. Memories filled her mind so did dread and sadness.

"Where is Vegeta?" she asked accidentally.

"Excuse me...you know Vegeta?" she asked a little surprised.

"Um...no...who's Vegeta?" she answered studdering...she forgot to act nonchalant. 

"I thought....oh never mind I am just hearing things..." Mai was still trying to hold back tears...she felt and complete emptiness...she didn't know how to react to anything. Bulma lead her into the living room. Mai looked around and sighed...this was going to be too awkward, like living life all over again. She saw Goku, Yamcha, Krillen, and all the rest of her old friends who had died in the battle sitting on the couch talking nonstop. She just wanted to run and hug them...it had been too long, but she knew better, they didn't know who she was.

"Hey, guys, we have a unexpected visitor...her name is...um...Mai, Oh yes that is it. Yes she is needing a place to stay." explained Bulma interrupting everyone. Mai smiled shyly like she would normally if she was meeting new people. They all waved and said hey and went back to their talking. 

"Well let me show you to your room Mai, we already had supper but, if you are still hungry just tell me and I will warm ya up leftovers..." said Bulma leading Mai up the stairs. Mai was hoping she would get her old room. Bulma directed Mai to her new/old room. Mai smiled.

"Oh, I see you like your room..." laughed Bulma.

"Yes, it is nice, not what I expected..." 

"Well, I am glad, I have to get back down stairs, you can join us if you want, but I am sure they are on there way out..." Mai nodded. She might go back down if they hadn't gone already, after she freshened up. Bulma left the room and closed the door behind her.

Mai looked around and silent tears began to fall down her cheeks. She set her duffle bag on the bed and sat next to it. She gazed outside. It was dark now and it was a quarter moon. She saw the balcony and memories of her and Vegeta filled her mind. It was complete torture. She fell back on her bed and began to quietly weep. 

  
  


~~~~~~~

Vegeta arrived at Capsule Corp. and walked inside. There he found all his friends just leaving.

"Oh, Vegeta, you are back!" exclaimed Goku. Everyone turned their attention to the Prince. He just grunted and made his way upstairs. Bulma then let out a squeak,

"Oh my gosh, I forgot to mention to Mai about Vegeta...oh..I hope he doesn't scare her away like he does everyone else." 

"He probably will!" laughed Yamcha as he put his arm around Bulma. She looked on upstairs with concern.

Vegeta walked into his room and was getting ready to go sit outside like he always did before going to bed to meditate. It help him keep his concentration for training and from going insane living with Bulma. He stripped off his training clothes and put on some old shorts and went outside onto the balcony. 

He sat on the rail and began to meditate but, a noise was keeping him from concentrating. Full of annoyance he began to search for the noise. He stomped to where he heard it and opened the balcony doors that lead into Mai's room and stomped in. 

Mai immediately sat up and dried her eyes. She looked and saw her old lover standing in front of her glaring. She stared back at him wanting so much for him to take her up in his arms, but she knew it was impossible. 

Vegeta stood wonder who this girl was. 

"I don't know who the heck you are but, would you mind shutting up!" he snarled. Mai swallowed hard. She nodded shamefully and turned her gaze to the floor. It was too much to bear to see him. Vegeta watched the girl, he didn't know what it was but, he felt as if he had seen her from somewhere...he dismissed the thought and stomped out of the room. He wondered why, if she was one of Bulma's friends she didn't run like they all usually did. 

Mai watched him leave and eyed him as he sat down on the railing in his usual spot. He sat the same way he always did in the corner with one knee up to his chin and the other leg hanging over the side. He was meditating. She laid still watching him. She had been hiding her ki and Saiyen tail the whole time. She wasn't as careless as she was the first time she came to earth. She got up from the bed and stepped out onto the balcony nonchalantly. Mai could hear Vegeta mumbling and was surprised he hadn't said anything to her yet. She stood looking out at the view every now and then catching a glimpse of Vegeta. 

"Do you mind?" he growled finally. She turned around and looked at him straight in the eyes, she knew what his limits were and decided to hit every single one of them. He was astonished at this girls bravery, it was very rare.

"Mind what?" she asked keeping eye contact. Vegeta answered still glaring,

"I am trying to think...you are interrupting me and I am losing my patience, now get off the balcony!" he exclaimed standing up and raising his voice just a tad. Maybe that would scare her. She stood her ground,

"I don't see this as being YOUR balcony!" she argued, the statement took her back to the second time she saw Vegeta in the kitchen. Vegeta felt the anger feel is veins, this girl was almost as bad as Bulma, how dare she talk back to him! 

"If you knew what was good for you, you would get off this balcony before I decide to take matters into my own hands!" he yelled now at full maximum. Mai was a little scared not really used to the raising of his voice but stood ground knowing she could probably take whatever he had to offer. 

"I also have a right to stand on this balcony, and you don't have a right to stand here and yell at me like a babbling idiot!" she exclaimed but keeping her cool. Vegeta was fed up with this nonsense and walked up to her to where almost there nose were touching.

"Whoever you are, you are about to know what fear really is..." he snarled in a low deep voice. Mai backed away from him...what was she suppose to do now...if he struck her in any way she couldn't defend herself for fear of showing her power. She calmly walked away and gently closed the balcony door behind her. Vegeta stared full of hatred. It was unbelievable how much she tolerated him! 

Mai walked in to the bathroom that was a part of her room and closed the door behind her. Contacting King Kai would be a very good idea. She put her finger tips to her temples and began deep thought,

"King Kai...King Kai are you there?" 

"Of course!" he exclaimed, "I was wondering when you were gonna decide to contact me." 

"It is what I feared...they don't remember anything!" she exclaimed with anger. There was silence.

"Great...were are you now?" 

"I am at Capsule Corp. acting as a passer by looking for a place to stay a couple of nights...I have kept my ki and tail hidden."

"Pearl is here with me, and she just brought up the fact that there is still a chance that threw time will remember..." Mai was silent, she couldn't believe it!

"HOW!" she exclaimed as hope began to feel her once again.

"You could try picking the right time to tell them really...even if they don't remember, but you can't do it too soon for then it won't work. I think I will be able to pick the right time...Pearl said she might be able to take things to a different level, as soon as they remember (if the do) she would be able to take all back to the last thing that happened."

"So...they would think I was revived by the dragon?" she asked in complete dismay.

"No, it will be after that...it is a little to complicated to explain...just go along with the plan...it may work." he continued with annoyance. Mai was in total awe at her luck. Why didn't he mention this before?? 

"So...what do I do?" 

"Be nice and when I tell you tell them...it would probably be better if you told Vegeta first...he is closer there is a better chance that all things will go back to normal."

"But, what if one remembers and the others don't...?" she asked confused.

"That shouldn't happen all it takes is one believer to set things back to normal." 

"Oh okay..." she answered still quite confused about the whole ordeal. 

"All you have to do right now is stay there and be cool-headed and even-tempered and wait for my signal to drop the bomb..." 

"Ok...I got to go bye!" Mai opened her eyes and she could feel the excitement building inside her. Hope was back in her, this is perfect! She walked out of the bathroom and out of her room. She walked downstairs and looked around for any sign of life. She heard voices outside and decided to take a look. She peaked out a window and saw her friends flying off waving good bye to Bulma, who was standing on the ground waving back. She saw Yamcha standing with her with his arm around her also waving. They both turned around and walked back inside. Mai stood up right and acted like she was walking to the kitchen. 

"Oh, hi Mai, this is my boyfriend Yamcha." said Bulma introducing the two. 

"Nice to meet you Yamcha..." she answered politely shaking his hand.

"Nice to have you here Mai, hope you enjoy your stay here at Capsule Corp." he answered. Mai nodded.

"I will," she answered.

"Well, its getting late we are off to bed..." answered Bulma with a evil smile, Yamcha also let a wicked smile slip as they both jogged up the stairs. Mai watched them as they disappeared into the room. Once they were gone Mai stepped into the kitchen and peaked into the refrigerator. She was frightfully hungry and needed nourishment. 

"Come on Bulma, you have to have some good stuff in here.." she said aloud. She rummaged some more and found some leftover pizza and stuck it in the microwave. Once it was finished she took the food up to her room and began to eat. 

She set the empty plate on the night stand and snuggled under her covers. She thought about all that had happened. Her life was way too crazy.

  
  


~~~~~~~

  
  


Vegeta sat on the railing. He couldn't get that girl out of his mind. He didn't even know her name but, it was like as if he had seen her before and knew her...it was all quite confusing. He got off the railing and went to bed.

  
  


~~~~~

In the middle of the night Mai was awake by voices. Voices of Yamcha and Bulma in another room having a little fun. Maybe too much. She put the pillow over her face and groaned in annoyance. 

"Will those people ever go to sleep!!!" After a couple more minutes of the vexation, Mai got out of bed. It was impossible to sleep so she decided to go on the balcony and enjoy it this time. Vegeta wasn't gonna be there. She put on a robe that had the Capsule Corp Logo on it and went outside. She walked to the railing and let the breeze engulf her. She inhaled and exhaled relaxing. 

"You too?" rasped a voice. Mai knew right away who it was a turned around. 

"Yeh..." she answered unexpectedly. Vegeta had no idea she would answer him after there first meeting. There was silence and Mai went back to her gazing off the balcony.

"Who are you anyways?" she asked calmly.

"Your curiosity will kill you one day..." he grunted. Mai remained silent. The only you could here was the voices of the lovers in the other room. Mai smiled and giggled slightly.

"What is so funny," Vegeta asked annoyed.

"Oh...nothing," she answered. Vegeta rolled his eyes in annoyance. He really wanted to know who this girl was but, his pride got the better of him and he left without another word.

"I forgot how difficult that man can get!" she thought aloud. Vegeta caught what she said and turned back around,

"What was that?"

"Shoot!" she said to herself as she thought of a quick recovery, "Um...I was talking about...oh...um...Yamcha...yes...I already tried once to tell them to shut-up but, they are so darn difficult." Vegeta eyed her carefully, he didn't believe her but, was tired and left. 

"Gosh, I've to be more careful." she thought aloud as she too also walked back into her room. She eventually with some work got back to sleep. 

  
  


~~~~~~

  
  


The next morning Mai got up slowly. She wanted to sleep in but, knew she was suppose to be a guest and it is rude for a guest to sleep in. She stretched and rolled out of bed. She dressed into some denim shorts and a white tank top that tied in the front all the way down. She brushed threw her long hair and braided it down the back. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Satisfied with her looks she left her room and headed toward the kitchen. 

On the way down the stairs she ran into Bulma who was in quite a hurry on her way down also.

"Oh, Good morning, Mai, I am sorry we do not have time to talk I have a meeting and I don't know how long it will last. I'm sorry I haven't been much of a host, I will make it up to you as soon as I get back!" Mai did not have time to respond for Bulma was out the door. She just shrugged her shoulders and entered into the kitchen. She remembered that Bulma kept the cabinet supplied with breakfast bars. She opened the cabinet and saw a box. Mai grabbed only to find that it was empty. A careless person was too lazy to throw it away. Mai groaned as she threw the box away and began searching for a fast breakfast. 

Vegeta woke up not to happy. After the night before, he wasn't in the mood for anyone's crap. He figured that whoever that girl was, was gone, he was thinking she was only one of Bulma's friends spending the night. He didn't understand why she always invited the nagging idiots, but gritted his teeth and bared it. He grabbed his robe and went in search for breakfast. He knew that Bulma was at a meeting and he was on his own for food.

Mai finally found a hidden box of cereal and fixed a bowl. She added a tad bit of sugar to her meal for taste. She sat down at what was once her seat at the little table to the side of the kitchen and began to dig in. Mai heard footsteps coming and knew it was Vegeta. Reflexes almost made her want to greet him at the door like she used to and give him a kiss but, she held herself back and concentrated on eating. He entered as predicted and stopped dead in the doorway. WHAT WAS SHE STILL DOING HERE?! He stood glaring at her.

"Can I help you?" she asked noticing his staring. He grumbled and walked toward the refrigerator. Their was an uncomfortable silence between the two.

Vegeta didn't know what it was but, when he saw her sitting there he had a strange flash back. The girl got out of her chair and put her arms around his neck and gave him a gentle kiss. It was very strange and he didn't know what it was but, he immediatly had dismissed it.

Mai was finished with her breakfast by the time Vegeta had gotten a bowl and was just about to sit at the same table. It was unbearable to her to live like this. She got up without a word and washed out her dishes and began to wash the dishes. She figured she would do Bulma a favor while she was gone. 

Vegeta thought it strange how this unknown girl knew were all the dishes went. He didn't even know. Maybe she was a relative of Bulma's...no that is impossible. She has no other family other than her annoying parents. He watched her silently as she began placing the dishes were they belonged. While she was generously doing the dishes King Kai unexpecdely contacted her,

"Mai!" She was startled and dropped a glass breaking it. 

"Crap..." she said aloud. Then she answered King Kai trying to concentrate on acting normal and talking to him in her mind. Vegeta was also startled by the breaking glass and he wasn't too happy about it.

"What is wrong with you!" he exclaimed. She stayed silent as she picked up the pieces not wanting to talk to him right now.

"Mai, are you there?" said King Kai once more.

"Yes, I am here King Kai!!" she exclaimed frantically talking to him.

"Ok, why didn't you answer in the first place?" 

"I'm kinda busy, can this wait?"

"No, Mai, this can't, this is the time were you can tell Vegeta about everything!" he explained. Mai stopped what she was doing and stared into space. Vegeta looked at her confused. 

"You mean I can tell him now...this minute?!" she answered to King Kai.

"Yes, this can't! Hurry!" Mai ended contact with King Kai and walked over to Vegeta leaving the dishes. He noticed her unusual behavior and began to eat once more to ignore her. She sat down across from Vegeta and stared at him. He became very irritated by her eyeing and met her gaze. 

"Can I help you," he mocked.

"Yes, you can, by listening to what I got to say and believe it." she answered bluntly. Vegeta scowled,

"What the heck are you talking about, girl?"

"Lets just say I know everything about you, and you should know everything about me..." Vegeta was completely confused.

"What do you know about me?"

"I know that you are a Prince of Saiyens." she replied with a smile. Vegeta was furious how in the world did this weakling know that!

"Explain yourself before I put you threw enormous pain!" 

"This may come as a shock, but my name is Mai and I am a full-blooded Saiyen also...a couple of years ago I was sent to earth by King Kai to help defeat a terrible demon. We met, you and I, and fell in love...I became friends with everybody including Goku and his family. The evil was defeated but, I unfortunately died in the battle...I returned back to King Kai and was unable to be wished back with the Dragonballs. So King Kai and another special friend of mine tried another way to bring me back, but the risk was that you and the others might forget everything about me...and you did and so here I am, explaining all this too you in hopes that you will remember..." she explained, the thought of everything and the thought of the possiblity of Vegeta not believing was overwhelming and she could feel the tears streaming down her face. 

Vegeta was in shock...how can this be possible! This girl knows everything! Could all this really have happened. He didn't know what to say, known of this made sense! Suddenly he had another flash back of this girl, they were laying on the grass talking about a battle. Then another flashback, that had the girl in it. This couldn't be happening. Soon his whole mind was filling with memories coming back. It was overwhelming and he clinched his teeth and bowed his head. Mai saw his reaction and got out of her seat and went over to see if he was alright. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~

  
  


Goku also and the others had memories flashing threw their minds. It was unexplainable. Bulma was in a traffic jam when the memories started to flood. Yamcha, Krillen, and Piccilo also were training on the beach at Master Roshi's when flash backs came upon them. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~

  
  


Suddenly, Vegeta lifted up his eyes. He was standing in Capsule Corp's backyard. Bulma and Yamcha were standing in the middle hugging each other. Goku was greeting Krillen and Piccilo. Where was Mai? There in the distance he could feel her ki coming towards them...but from where. He looked around frantically. Goku also noticed along with the others except Bulma who was clueless.

"That's Mai!" exclaimed Goku feeling the ki grow stronger. Vegeta smiled...she was finally back.

Mai flew towards Capsule Corp knowing they would be waiting for her. Her dear friends Pearl and King Kai did what was planned and changed time back to where things left off. Everything went well. She was home again. She was beaming as she arrived at Capsule Corp.

As soon as Mai landed Vegeta ran to meet her and swept her off her feet. She was laughing and he was smiling. The others watched their friend reunite. 

"Your back...don't you ever leave me again, you hear me!" scolded Vegeta playfully as he set Mai back down on her feet and stared into her eyes.

"Crystal," she smiled and their lips met full of love and passion. You could hear the slight sound of Bulma weeping in the background. It was such a tear jerking moment for her. Yamcha laughed at her. 

The friends were together again finally. All evil vanquished for now....

  
  
  
  


END OF THE SAIYEN'S FOREVER (finally)

  
  


Now please R&R, PLEASE I BEG OF YOU *gets on knees*....please read and review this story?


End file.
